Coming To Terms
by Alan Quicksilver
Summary: [Abandoned] Y6HpCc Harry's finally getting into the swing of life. Little by little he is accepting the deaths that have occured. His magical talent is progressing smoothly. Now if only he could get his friends to accept him having a love life.
1. Mood Swings

Coming To Terms 

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is in full ownership of Harry Potter and all things related.

**A/N:** I have decided to make another foray into the world of Harry Potter Fan Fiction. This will be my second Harry Potter fan fiction but certainly not the last. My first one was also the first fiction I had ever written and while it was not a failure, it wasn't that great a success either. If you haven't read my first HP fic don't worry, nobody else has either.

Just so you know; this is a HP/CC romance. If this bothers you in any way stop reading now.

Vincent – "Boss?"

Kev – "What?"

Vincent – "The new muse is here."

Kev – "Send him in."

Vincent – "Okay."

Phoenix – (A young woman with blond hair, red eyes, and dressed in a Hogwarts uniform.) "Hello"

Kev – (Goes red in the face) "Uh…Vincent? Can I see you for a moment."

(They huddle together and whisper)

Kev – "They sent a woman? What in the world could they be thinking?"

Vincent – "What's the big deal?"

Kev – "I told the agency I had a hard time working around beautiful women."

Vincent – "She's only a temp. It's out of my hands. You're stuck with her." (Shrugs)

Kev – "Fine." (Walks to Phoenix and shakes hands and gulps nervously.) "Welcome aboard."

Phoenix – "Nice to meet you."

Chapter One: Mood Swings

Harry Potter sat at his desk, in his room, on the second floor of number four Privet Drive. His summer had not been going well. It was not the Dursleys (Harry's horrible relatives) that were keeping him miserable this summer though. He was still coping with the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Though he was still the same Harry Potter that all of his friends knew and loved, Harry had changed.

Each summer he was secluded at the Dursley's home away from his friends and somewhat unorthodox "family". During his last year at Hogwarts, he had been angry and irrational. He was still moody at times but he now tended toward depression and guilt than anger. He had gotten little sleep over the summer for fear of his nightmares.

He had somehow managed to fix some more of Dudley's old things. One of his newer TVs was now in Harry's room (He had gotten a bigger one for his birthday) and Harry usually watched television programs late into the night. He had even gotten one of Dudley's old computers to work. It wasn't "state of the art" but he could play a few games and surf the Internet.

The Dursleys themselves weren't at all troublesome. They were now too afraid to try and make him work and they didn't speak to him much. He took all of his meals (now quite normally portioned) in his room and almost never left except to shower or use the restroom.

Harry moved the pointer down the web page, his eyes unfocused. It said something about a new American movie based on a comic book. He didn't really care which one. He was just moving to one of his favorite websites. Some American man had used images and characters from the old Mega Man games to create humorous stories in a comic. If nothing else it made him laugh.

After several more moments of surfing the Internet Harry closed his browser and stretched. As he did so an owl flew into his window with a loud smack. He opened the window and pulled a haggard looking Errol up into the room. Several seconds later an army of owls landed in his room. Twelve. Twelve owls.

He looked at the date on his calendar to find he had forgotten that today was his own birthday. The presents were the greatest. He was happy to know that so many people cared about him. There were packages from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, the Twins, Lupin, and Tonks. There was one from Neville Longbottom, a sort of disturbing letter from Luna Lovegood (Along with the latest edition of the Quibbler), and even a parcel from Dumbledore.

Each of these things in their own way made Harry as happy as he could be. But his mood changed with the wind these days. A suddenly as he had become happy he just as suddenly began to cry. He didn't deserve all of these presents. He had screwed up last year. Everything was his fault. Seconds later his mood changed again to depressed sadness. If he didn't disapprove of suicide more than anything else he would probably have considered it.

And just as quickly he was happy again. He immediately set to work sending grateful, yet emotionless replies to all of his friends.

* * *

The hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end. Dark magic was being used nearby. He brushed the twigs and leaves out of his shoulder length blond hair as he surveyed his surroundings. The dimensional rip that had brought him here had long since closed up. He had never meant to interrupt his cousin while he was experimenting with that kind of magic, but the absent minded fool had forgotten to set the warning signs.

Now he was stuck in one of the other realms. He looked around him with his glowing blue eyes. He was in a forest. He took a moment to concentrate. He had some questions and he knew just how to get the answers. His eyes closed for a moment. He took a deep breath and began to hum a soft tune that seemed to defy time itself. When he was finished he looked at the trees around him and nodded his thanks to them.

He took off at a run and jumped, his lithe form springing high into the air. He kicked his feet off of a tree and bounced to the branch of another. He continued jumping from tree to tree until he came to the edge of the forest. There he saw what he was looking for. A large castle loomed over its grounds. A lake and some sort of sports arena near it.

This was the place that the trees had told him about. He could find a way home if he had the patience to work for it. He could find help in this castle. Help would always be given at Hogwarts to those who asked for it.

* * *

Harry now sat in the kitchen of the Burrow. He had opted not to go to Grimmauld Place this year. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen making dinner. Harry was listening to Ron and Hermione squabble over something, he didn't care what. He had arrived only an hour ago. He sat watching his friends' debate with a glazed look in his eyes. He may have looked board to anyone else, but he was very calmed by the familiar voices.

He could no longer be excited about anything. He was much less depressed when he was with his friends and "family" but he seldom smiled anymore. There was only one thing in the world that he was looking forward to more than anything else. Professor McGonagall had gotten his lifetime ban on quidditch lifted and he would be able to be on the team this year.

Harry had turned down the captainship that he had been offered. The team captain had to be able to give stirring pep talks and raise spirits. He could barely cheer himself up anymore, let alone six other people. All Harry wanted was to get back to Hogwarts and fly again. He wanted to leave all of his cares behind with the ground again. Nothing felt as good as flying.

Harry was snapped out of his trance at the sound of Mrs. Weasley shouting at the top of her lungs that dinner was ready. Moments later the entire Weasley family was around the table along with Harry and Hermione all talking and stuffing themselves with Molly's fine home cooking.

Harry ate just as ravenously as everyone else did. But he made no move to start a conversation with anyone. He didn't think he could be happy for a long time yet, but at least he could be calm and comfortable around his family.

Harry lay awake in bed that night. He just couldn't let himself fall asleep. Not yet at least. He stared at the ceiling absently. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, just strange. His scar prickled slightly but stopped soon after it had begun. The feeling in his stomach was growing. He had the feeling something was going to change this year. Something about his sixth year at Hogwarts was going to be a big deal.

He couldn't tell whether this was a good thing or a bad yet but he knew that some major changes were in store for him when he got home. He knew that one of these things was of course the new D.A.D.A teacher. Somehow, Harry got the feeling that this year was going to be by far the strangest yet.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it guys. I would appreciate some reviews if you don't mind.

Vincent – "What do you think boss?"

Kev – "About what?"

Vincent – "About the new girl?"

Kev – (Face goes blank with goofy grin)

Vincent – "Ack! Never mind! I don't want to know."

Phoenix – "Where do you want this thing Kev?"

Kev – (Snaps out of trance) "Over there." (Points to out of the way place)


	2. Back Alley Shuffle

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is in full ownership of Harry Potter and all things related.

**A/N:** That sure was interesting.

Phoenix – "Hey Kev. What needs done today?"

Kev – "Uh…Where's Vincent?"

Phoenix – "He's on sick leave."

Kev – (Gulps nervously) "Well…in that case you need to stay here and," (Gulps again), "Inspire me."

Phoenix – "This is going to be fun!"

Kev – "Now to reply to the reviews."

**Insanitys Plaything** – Thanks for the compliments. I hope this is better. My first fic had a really long first chapter. I think you might have read it. Anyway I need to have reviews like that one to keep me going. If you really like this fic keep reviewing it and I'll keep posting it. If you have any questions read my bio. If you still have questions, email me.

Chapter Two: Back Alley Shuffle

Harry hated traveling by floo powder. He stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron so that the rest of the Weasleys could arrive. His elbows hurt and he had the aftertaste of soot in his mouth. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him off to one side of the small pub. Harry listened to them chat as he watched the other Weasleys arrive. Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace and stood up rubbing her backside.

Arthur and Molly Weasley escorted them to their first stop, Gringotts. Once they had gotten their money they went about their shopping. Harry went with Ron and Hermione to Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks. As they exited the shop Ron and Hermione began to argue again.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said, "Why are you so concerned? Its not like I'm dating him."

"You wouldn't be able to tell with the way you act. What in the world could you two possibly have to talk about that you have to use six rolls of parchment?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again Ron; we're just friends. Victor and I are just friends."

"Are you sure?" Harry thought he sensed a bit of worry in Ron's voice.

"I'm positive!" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "God Ron! You act like a jealous husband!"

Ron froze for a moment, just a moment. Hermione must not have seen it because she kept walking. But Harry had seen a bit of apprehension on Ron's face. He resumed his natural exuberance as quickly as possible and kept up with his friends.

Harry had realized that by keeping quiet and observing the world around him he noticed things that he had not before. For instance that Ron kept giving Hermione quick sidelong glances and he looked nervous just being around her anymore. Harry had suspected that Ron had feeling for her but now he was certain of it.

Harry had a thought. He needed to talk to the twins for a moment. So for the first time in days he spoke. "Hey you two." Harry startled himself. Was that really his voice? It had been so long since he had uttered more than two words at a time. "Why don't we check on Fred and George?"

By the looks on their faces he had startled them too. They quickly agreed to this and the three made their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Once they got there Harry immediately got lost. He went looking for either Fred or George, or both. He found the terrible twosome in the back of the shop conducting an "experiment".

This was to say that when Harry entered the back room something exploded. Despite being as depressed as he was Harry burst into a fit of laughter. Fred and George (Or was it George and Fred?) looked like something out of a muggle children's book. They had green fur, long ears, and incredibly pinched faces. Fred (Or was it George?) pulled out his wand and muttered _"Finite Incantatum"_.

The fur began to shed and their faces and ears returned to normal. Harry calmed down as quickly as he could.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise."

"What brings you to our humble shop." Harry had now returned to his solemn demeanor.

"I just thought you guys might like to know something important about your little brother."

"What has Ickle Ronnikins done this time?" Harry tried his best to keep a straight face.

"He's fallen in love." Fred and George burst into their own fit of laughter.

"C'mon Harry," George said between breaths, "What did he really do?"

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "Be serious."

"I am serious." The twins stopped laughing immediately and looked at him curiously.

"I see," said Fred.

"Who is it?" asked George.

"Hermione." The two devils in disguise grinned like the Cheshire cat and their faces had mischief written all over them.

* * *

Diagon Alley was a splendid place indeed. And he would have been enjoying it quite a bit more if he hadn't been stuck with one of the most unpleasant tour guides ever. He had to follow a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and a face that made him look dangerous. This man was none other than the Hogwarts Potions Master.

Severus Snape led him towards another shop. He had already gotten a rather useless piece of wood called a wand. He didn't need a bit of wood to use magic. But for the sake of appearances he would keep it anyway. Under his arms he carried several books and other things. All of them were useless to him.

He was dressed in uncomfortable forest green robes. His shoes were hard and making his feet hurt. This realm was too complicated. There was way too much hatred in this world. Some wizards hated muggles. Some wizards hated muggle haters. Some wizards hated other wizards just because of their families. A lot of muggles hated anyone different from themselves.

He longed to return home. He wanted to be away from all of these buildings. So much hard stone and so many dull colors made him uncomfortable. He missed the fresh smell of his pine forest after a light spring rain. He missed the feel of soft earth trough his thin leather shoes. And he was going to punish his cousin appropriately when he returned. Because of that fool's carelessness he was stuck in a strange world.

He ran a hand through his blond hair. He pushed a few stray locks over his pointed ears and scratched his short pointed nose. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. He would just need to make the best of his time here. Maybe he could learn something about this world. Better yet he could teach them. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to spend too long here.

"Hurry up," snapped the Potions Professor, "We don't have all day you know." He picked up his pace to appease the man's impatience. "That's better."

* * *

Harry stepped into the fireplace with his handful of floo powder. He yelled "The Burrow" and threw his powder down. Once more he was sucked down through the magical pathway and he tumbled out of the fireplace of the Weasley country home. At least this time he had remembered to keep his elbows tucked in. He moved out of the way and began to brush the soot off of his clothes.

One by one the others stepped, rolled, and bounced out of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley went about his business and Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen to start lunch. Hermione was brushing herself off when Ron came hurtling out of the fireplace. Unfortunately for her, Hermione was in his direct path. The two collided and went down.

Ron found himself lying on top of Hermione. A few moments were spent in uncomfortable silence and then. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please get off of me? I can't breath." Ron rolled off of her, his face beet red, and apologized.

"Sorry for that." They both stood up and the three entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was just setting down a plate of tuna sandwiches and the teakettle was whistling.

"Here's lunch," she said with a smile.

Harry sat and took a sandwich as Mrs. Weasley poured three cups of tea for them. Harry had returned to being silent. The sandwiches were eaten in silence each person contemplating something.

As Harry finished off the last sandwich Fred's new owl Jester flew in the window and dropped a letter on Ron's head. The spotted owl pecked a treat from Mrs. Weasley before flying back out the window. Ron opened the letter and read it. He suddenly went beet red again. He stuffed the letter back in its envelope and ran from the room.

Hermione looked very confused as Harry just smiled.

"What's so amusing?"

Silence.

"Harry Potter. You tell me what that was all about this instant!"

Harry just continued to drink his tea with a smug smile on his face.

**A/N:** I hope everyone like that.

Phoenix – (Leaning over Kev's shoulder to see his work) "This is good!"

Kev – (Red in the face and trying not to stare at anything) "Thanks."

Phoenix – "Do you think you will get good reviews?"

Kev – "I hope so. Until later, Ciao!"


	3. Railway Song

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is in full ownership of Harry Potter and all things related.

**A/N: **Welcome back to the story. If your reading this it means you like how I'm writing it. If you do enjoy it I would be honored if you told me so. For those of you who already review, please try to keep your reviews progressive. If you have questions – ask them, if you have comments or suggestions – make them.

Phoenix – "Hey Kev. You got a phone call." (Holds up cell phone)

Kev – "Right" (Takes Phone) "Hello" (Pause) "You what?" (Pause) "What do you mean you're on vacation?" (Pause) "You could have at least given me some advance notice!" (Pause) "Fine! But don't expect me to pay you for the time you miss."

Kev – (Hangs up phone and throws it off into the distance where it explodes in midair)

Phoenix – "Who was that?"

Kev – "Vincent went on vacation to the Himalayas, visiting his family."

Phoenix – "How long will he be away?"

Kev – "Two weeks."

Phoenix – "Wow." (Smiles happily) "We are going to have so much fun without that party pooper."

Kev – (Face goes extremely red)  
Phoenix – (Oblivious) (Laughs happily)

**SmacksKiller** – I didn't think anyone liked those. I just put them there for my sanity. Do you like the story at all?

**B** – I'm glad you like my story. Don't you worry; Cho will be making her appearance very soon.

Chapter Three: Railway Song

_The forest around him was beautiful. This was his home. He could feel the soft earth beneath his feet and the air was laden with the smell of the trees after the spring shower. He walked lazily down the paths winding in and out of several forest clearings. Several beautiful, yet odd creatures could be seen scurrying about looking for food._

_ Harry had no idea where he was at but he felt as though he was home. He continued to walk the paths, letting his feet take him where they pleased. He entered yet another clearing to find a small cottage surrounded by more greenery. To the south of the small building was an herb garden. To the north, a small hedge maze._

_ The cottage itself was marvelously well built. Harry could remember building it with his own two hands over thirty years ago. The walls were plank wood kept fresh by the enchantments put upon it. The roof was made of straw that never rotted. The windows were of the finest clear worked glass._

_ Harry took the knob of the door in his hand and pushed it open._

The scene changed

_Harry now stood at the edge of a field. In the center of the large field was a large body of water, a lake. The grass was the color of ripe wheat and the water was sparkling blue. Down at the edge of the water he could see a lone figure. A young woman sat on the lakeshore. The sound of faint sobbing floated to his ears from her direction._

_ Harry didn't want anyone to cry. He was the only person that deserved to be sad, as stupid as he was. Harry started to run. He wanted to go to the young woman and comfort her, tell her that she needn't be sad. However far he ran it seemed that the lake got farther and farther away, and the woman with it. She was still crying as Harry felt himself being pulled away from the ground._

_ Everything was going black_

* * *

Harry awoke slowly. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to remember where he was at. He could hear the clack of metal and the rush of the wind. He was on a train, the Hogwarts Express. He could remember sitting with Ginny, Neville, and Luna while waiting for Ron and Hermione to return from their prefect meeting. He remembered them entering the compartment. Hermione was giving Ron a lecture about doing his job and not taking advantage of his power.

He opened one eye to find quite a sight. He struggled to keep back a yelp of surprise. The two aforementioned prefects were currently in a lip lock. Harry opened both eyes and then blinked twice, trying to decide if he were still dreaming or not. He confirmed that he was indeed awake by pinching himself. He watched in utter disbelief for almost five minutes before noticing that Neville was still asleep and both Ginny and Luna were gone.

Finally he spoke up, "Do you two want some privacy?" The lovebirds broke apart instantly and began to blush furiously. "No," Harry said, "I don't mind. I was just about to go for a walk anyway." Without waiting for a reply he stood and left the compartment. So it had finally happened. He had wondered when those two would get together.

Harry tried to suppress a wave of envy that welled up within him. After a few moments he finally squashed it. First and foremost he was happy for his friends. Everyone had known that they liked each other since the third year and it seemed that Seamus Finnegan had one the running bet on "how long". Second, he had no right to be jealous of those two. He couldn't accept any kind of relationship until he took out Voldemort and atoned for all of the people he had gotten killed. He did not deserve to be happy until he destroyed the monster that had killed all of those people. He had to repent for his stupidity.

He briefly nodded as he saw Parvati and Lavender wave at him. He stopped at another compartment and stuck his head in. Seamus was sitting with Dean Thomas and a Hufflepuff boy Harry didn't know. "Hey Harry," they all waved.

"Hey Seamus, Dean. I just wanted to let you know that you won that bet Seamus."

"So it finally happened did it?"

"Yup. You'd better collect. Tell them you have it on the highest authority."

"Thanks mate."

Harry pulled his head back out into the hallway. He continued walking down the hallway from car to car. In about the middle of the train Harry found the one person he had hoped he could avoid this year. Draco Malfoy was busy asserting his authority over a third year Ravenclaw student. The rather small girl looked as if she was about to cry as the Slytherin jerk told her off for 'obstructing the path of important people'.

"I don't see any important people here Malfoy."

"Mind your own business Potter," the blond boy snarled.

"It is my business if you're harassing the younger students." He turned to the smaller girl. "Go back into your compartment and don't worry about this idiot. I think a snake crawled up his keister and died." The girl gave a small giggle and walked back into the room with her friends.

"What was that crack about the snake Potter?"

"Please Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. Take your two gay lovers here," he said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle, "and stop trying to abuse your authority before I talk to a professor about it." With that Harry brushed past his livid rival and made his way to the next car.

He felt good. It was short lived as he went back to his somber mood but it had felt good. He hadn't lost his temper once during the exchange. He was quite proud of himself.

* * *

He had made it all the way to the last car and he still hadn't found an empty compartment to sit in. He knew that he would have to go back to the front because he was still wearing his muggle clothes. He would have to return for his school robes. He still had about two or three hours until then so he decided he would just find a place to sit and think.

As Harry approached the door leading to the back of the train he heard singing. It was a young woman's voice that sounded quite familiar. The song was quite sad. She sang for forgiveness and strength. She asked if it was okay to move on. She sang that she missed someone dearly. The song was sang to someone that had passed on and asked if it was okay for her to be over him.

Harry felt tears streaming down his face. Why did so many people have to be saddened and depressed? Why couldn't he be the only one who had to suffer? He sighed and continued looking for a compartment. When he reached the last two compartments he knew that the singing was coming from one of them.

The compartment on his right was occupied wit a few first years. The one two his left, the one that held the singer with the familiar voice, was occupied by a face equally familiar. Harry saw, and heard, Cho Chang. He gasped. Seeing her flooded him with emotions. At the end of last year he had thought he was over her. He realized now that he hadn't been over her at all. He had merely been so overwhelmed by grief and guilt over the loss of his godfather that he hadn't had any room for other emotions at the time.

Now all of the painful emotions came flooding back. He cried out softly in despair. Realizing too late what he had done he slapped his hand over his mouth. The soft, sad song stopped as Cho looked up to the compartment window. Neither one of them could move. Harry felt a gamut of emotions swirling painfully inside his head. His chest felt like it could explode. Despair washed over him as he thought of what she might do.

To his utter surprise she waved and motioned for him to enter the compartment. His jaw went slack. He opened the door, dumbfounded, and sat down. He quickly closed his mouth. Harry didn't know what to say so he averted his eyes out of the window.

"Hello Harry," he heard her say. "What brings you down to this end of the train?"

"Needed to take a walk. My friends were getting on my nerves," he lied. His nerves were fine. He had just been very uncomfortable sitting in a compartment with his two friends at each other's mouths.

"Oh."

"I," Harry hesitated, "I heard you singing." Cho blushed at this.

"Sorry."

"No," he said hastily, "Its my fault." He felt even more uncomfortable now but he said something he had been thinking anyway. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Harry still couldn't look at her. If he did he was sure she would leap at his throat and blame him for Cedric's death. "Harry?"  
"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For last year." Harry looked at her stunned.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who should apologize for that."

"No Harry. I apologize for everything I put you through. You probably hate me now but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like I did. I wasn't over Cedric's death yet and what I did was stupid."

"It doesn't matter. I was being just as stupid. I got what was coming to me for that though."

"What do you mean?"

"My stubbornness and stupidity got someone killed again. It was someone I was close to and I think now that I deserved what happened because of how stupid I was. There were so many things I could have done to stop it but I was to stupid to see it."

"Harry you shouldn't talk like that. No one deserves to have someone they care about die. Things happen and whatever happened was not your fault."

"Yes it was," Harry had himself convinced that it was his fault and that he deserved this for his stupidity. It was very hard, however, to have someone who has experienced the same sort of thing tell you otherwise and not believe it. "Sirius died because I wasn't smart enough to see what was going on." He was crying again. He didn't know why but he was letting it out. Everyone had told him to let himself cry, to let out the grief and pain but he hadn't been able too.

"My godfather died because I couldn't see that it was a trap. He died because of my stupidity and I have to atone for everything. I have to atone for every life Voldemort has taken." Harry placed his face in his hands and cried.

He felt Cho sit down beside him. He didn't look up even as she began to rub his back in soothing circles. "Let it all out." Of course everyone knew now about Sirius being Harry's godfather so it came as no surprise to him that she didn't mention it. What did surprise him was that she was comforting him.

"I don't hate you," he sniffed out.

"What?" she seemed surprised.

"I don't hate you," he said again. "You should be the one who hates me. I was such a jerk last year."

"I can't hate you Harry. Not after I found out what Marietta did." Harry finally looked up. That had surprised him. She must have seen his surprise because she began to explain. "It was all over the train at the end of last year. I had left her to go to the bathroom and I heard some fourth years talking. I over heard one of the D.A. members telling some other students about what she did. I also found out that she didn't like you at all and had spread a rumor about me dating Michael Coroner."

As Cho finished explaining Harry felt at least one of his problems was solved. He and Cho began talking and Harry let out all of his concerns and continued to voice his grief. By the time he left to return to his friends and change he and Cho had agreed to at least be friends this year.

Harry felt better after that but by no means was he happy. He still felt responsible for his godfather's death and he knew that he could not go any farther than friendship with Cho until Voldemort was destroyed lest he put her in danger as well. He entered the compartment in his now usual somber mood and proceeded to grab his school robes.

He noticed that Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had all already changed.

"Oy Harry," Ron said, "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk."

"For three and a half hours?"

"I needed some time to adjust to the new circumstances."

"Oh."

Harry took his robes and went to change. As he exited the bathrooms he felt the train slow to a stop. He stepped outside of the train and looked up at the castle before him. "I'm finally home."

**A/N:** That's it for today guys.

Phoenix – "That was a good chapter Kev."

Kev – "Thanks." (Blushing slightly)

Phoenix – "Vincent is going to miss out on all of the fun."

Kev – (Nervously) "Yeah."

Phoenix – (Leans over Kev's shoulder again.) "I especially like that part." (Points to emotional scene)

Kev – (Still trying not to stare at anything.) "Glad you like it." "Ciao everyone!"


	4. Castle Waltz

**Disclaimer:** R E M I A L C S I D

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in chapters guys. I've been helping get ready to move.

Phoenix – "Don't worry. We will continue with this story."

Kev – "I just need to make a few more adjustments in the new place before I can go back to writing as often as I used to. And just so you know: A – O's are counted as Owls."

Phoenix – "I've been having sooooo much fun inspiring you Kev." (Gives great big bear hug)

Kev – (Unable to speak or move because of closeness of beautiful woman) "Story…Here…Read!"

Chapter Four: Castle Waltz

Professor Rai Warren stood to the polite applause of the students. He bowed once and took his seat again. He looked around the Great Hall. He could feel the magic emanating from each and every person. He paid no mind to Dumbledore's speech. He wished to be home in his herb garden. Rai wanted to wander the forest paths and feel the soft ground trough his soft leather moccasins.

He didn't like the robes he wore. They were heavy and made him too warm for comfort. He hated the shoes he had to wear. They hurt his feet and left hardly any room for his toes. The castle itself was brimming with magic and that made him uncomfortable. To make his discomfort worse was that all things were alive except stone. Rai had liked to listen to the trees talk and the grass whisper. Here in the castle he could hear none of their comforting words.

To top things off he had felt a strangely familiar presence during his daily meditation. He had no need for sleep. Rai only needed to meditate for four hours a cycle. During meditation he usually viewed his memories of his homeland. For some odd reason he had yet to determine he had felt as though another person was watching these memories with him.

Professor Warren sighed and ran a hand through his golden blond hair. He was becoming tense and he needed to calm down. All of the food on the table looked and smelled very good. Rai however didn't need to eat as much as these humans did. He had already eaten his fill: a few slices of toast, a piece of chicken, and a glass of water.

And of course he had been forbidden to tell anyone of his heritage. Rai looked up and found the Great Hall emptying out. He stood and made his way to his private chambers. He stopped at a painting of a young princess dressed in a lovely blue gown. "Good evening Professor."

"I've already told you, call me Rai. All of this "professor" business makes me uncomfortable."

"So sorry. Would you like to enter your chambers Rai?"

"Yes I would please. Pine grove" The painting swung open to reveal a door. He entered the room and immediately began to remove his hot and heavy robes and hard shoes. He replaced them with an outfit of plain clothes. His loose shirt and pants were of an off white color. They were incredibly thin and he slipped a pair of loose moccasins on his feet. He needed two more hours of meditation and then he would be set for the next day.

He sat cross-legged on the hard stone floor and began to meditate. His body rose a few inches off of the ground and his mind slipped into a state of semi-consciousness. At first he played his memories, as he usually would have. He found himself tending his herb garden back home.

After a few moments he found his dreams being shoved aside. A woman was now standing in front of him. Her skin was a pale gray and her long hair hung to the small of her back. It was completely white. Her eyes were a curious shade of deep red. She could easily be the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"So you really are one of them," she whispered.

_One of who_, Rai thought.

"An elf." She stared curiously into his eyes.

_How did you know my heritage?_ Rai hadn't told anyone about his being an elf. How could this woman know that?

"I've met one other. It has been nearly one thousand years since I have seen her last." The woman took up a similar position to the one Rai knew he was in at the moment.

_Who are you?_ How could one woman live one thousand years and still be alive, not to mention be so beautiful.

"I'm flattered that you find me so attractive." She giggled. "But I'm quite a bit older than you are. Three thousand two hundred and fifty seven years older in fact." Rai was stunned into speechlessness. "I am Hogwarts."

_You are the spiritual manifestation of the castle?_ Rai snapped out of his blankness. _Who was the other elf?_

"I believe her name was Princess Liyallan." She became thoughtful; "I believe she fell in love with one of the students here. She married him a while back." The woman grinned, "You and I must have more of these little chats but I have to go and make sure the students are safe. Farewell until the morrow good elf." The woman's image faded from his mind and Rai fell to the ground with a thud.

He stood rubbing his pained tailbone and moved off to check his lesson plans for the first classes.

* * *

Harry had just had the weirdest dream. It hadn't been a vision because he hadn't awoken immediately afterward and he didn't feel any pain at all. He stared out of the window through the crack in his bed curtains and thought about his dream. The new professor had been there. Rai Warren was his name. And there had been a woman. She had been very pretty if not a bit odd looking. She had gray skin and long white hair.

The two had talked for a while. Harry hadn't been able to hear what was being said but he knew that Professor Warren had heard something that had startled him. The woman had smiled and left after a few moments. Both the professor and the woman had seemed so familiar. He thought he had known the woman for several years now, though he knew he had never seen her before. And Professor Warren seemed to have a familiar air about him that Harry just couldn't place.

He listened to the sounds of the night as he contemplated his dream. He could hear one of the other boys shifting in their beds. He heard Neville mumble something and Ron's snoring was ever-present. He really hadn't meant to drop off like that. He had indeed been trying his best to stay awake but he had fallen into a deep sleep where he experienced his dream.

Harry watched the crescent moon wax across the sky. He wondered what Remus was doing right then. Probably sleeping peacefully. In three weeks time the moon would be full again. He sighed heavily. If only there were some way to keep Remus safe. He didn't want to loose anyone else. His old professor was all he had left. He would most likely die of grief if Remus or any of his close friends were killed. He would also have to make a point to ask ex-Professor Lupin more about his parents.

After all of that thinking Harry couldn't return to sleep, which he felt was a good thing. He stood and made his way to a small writing desk. He magically lit a candle and sat down. He pulled out an envelope that he had opened several times. These were his O.W.L. results. He hadn't shown them to Ron or Hermione yet. He pulled the sheet of parchment containing the list of his results.

Transfiguration – Theory: EE; Practical: O

Charms – Theory: O; Practical: EE

Divination – Theory: D; Practical: T

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Theory: O; Practical: O

Care of Magical Creatures – Theory: EE; Practical: A

Astronomy – Theory: A; Practical: EE

History of Magic – Essay: D

Potions – Theory: O; Practical: O

Herbology – Theory: EE; Practical: A

We would like to congratulate Mr. Harry Potter on his being the first in his year. The Ministry of Magic is proud to see such achievements. We would like to encourage you to continue your hard work.

Signed,

Studos Quillpin – Department of Education

Albus Dumbledore – Hogwarts Headmaster

Harry could never let Hermione see his results. She had been distraught to find that she was only second in their year and he just couldn't bring himself to tell her that he had gotten more owls than she had. She had shown them her results and she had gotten thirteen owls. Ron had only gotten eight placing him somewhere around ninth or tenth. When they had asked about his results he had replied with an evasive "good enough."

Ginny had surprised them all by making fifth year prefect with Luna and getting eleven owls. Mrs. Weasley had gone on a shopping spree. Having seen the state of their vault the year before, Harry had made a few inquiries with the Gringotts goblins about having about three thousand galleons transferred from his own vault. "Aunt Molly" had been surprised to say the least but after a few baffled looks and evasive answers from Harry she had shrugged and taken as much as she needed.

Harry watched as the moon danced across the sky, banishing the color from the castle grounds and the Forbidden Forest. He knew that any of the adults he knew would be telling him to get more sleep. But he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Tonight had been one of the few nights he had slept at all.

Harry had already chosen his new classes. He had a few classes that he hadn't before. He was taking Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Advanced D.A.D.A, Magical Dueling, Beginners Healing, Apparation, and Magical Tracking. He and his friends were separated for longer periods of time this year.

They were all taking Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced D.A.D.A, and Apparation. Ron was taking Magical Dueling and Beginners Healing but would also be taking Muggle Artifacts and Wizard Political Studies. Hermoine was taking Advanced Potions, and Magical Dueling but would be taking Advanced Theoretical Studies and Wizard World Cultures.

Not only was Harry taking Newt level classes, but he also had quidditch to worry about. He was also continuing his Occlumency lessons. He was very distressed by that for a while until he was informed that he would be taking lessons from Remus on the weekends as well as with Professor Snape during the week. That more than made up for his upcoming torture with the Potions Professor.

Harry watched as the sun peeked over the horizon. He had only gotten two hours of sleep that night but he didn't mind. He never felt particularly sleepy anymore and he wasn't ever fully awake either. He felt a bit like a zombie. He stood and went for a shower, needing to be ready for the first day of classes. He sighed again as he collected his clothes. He hoped that this year would be uneventful.

**A/N:** I hope that satisfies you until I get settled into my new home. I always have fun writing these stories so make sure to tell me what you think. (Looks around nervously) Phoenix has gone for a nap so I need to get my breath back before she wakes up. I seriously need to have a chat with the agency. It is _very_ hard to concentrate when a woman has her chest pressed against your back while your typing. (Takes a deep breath) See you next time. Ciao!


	5. Quidditch Jazz

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all things related.

**A/N: **I'm back! And I just lost a game of cards to Comet. That girl is way too smart for her own good. I hope you like the way I'm pulling this along. Could you please review this chapter?

Phoenix – "He needs encouragement."

Kev – (Gulps) "Oh, Phoenix. You're back from your nap already?"

Phoenix – (Smiles Cheerfully) "Of course. You didn't think I would miss the next chapter did you?"

Kev – (Smiles Nervously) "Of course not."

Chapter Five: Quidditch Jazz

Harry left his first class somewhat confused. Things had gone well of course, but as always, something odd happened. Professor Warren had told everyone to call him by his first name. It was unorthodox but everyone complied and began to call him Rai. Rai had sent his wand floating around the classroom collecting basic information about everyone. To most everyone's delight it had turned a sickly green and spit purple sparks when it came to Draco Malfoy. The most embarrassing thing was that once the wand got to Harry (who was sitting in the back of the room) it began to shake violently and cycle colors. It had then promptly dropped onto his desk.

He had to take Rai's wand back to him in front of the whole class. He still didn't know why it had happened. After that the lesson had progressed smoothly. Rai had talked extensively about defensive spells and counter-curses. Harry now walked alone along the corridor to his next class. It was as he turned the corner towards Magical Tracking that he saw something that made his blood boil. A group of Slytherins pushing someone around. He saw them tossing around a valuable looking necklace – playing "keep away" - and laughing.

He couldn't see anything of the victim except a shock of black hair. Harry weighed his options. He could slip away unnoticed, finally proving to everyone that he didn't have to "play the hero". Or he could take action proving everyone right but at the same time helping someone. It took only a split second to decided that helping someone was much more important than what everyone thought of him. He whipped out his wand and said "_Acio Necklace_". The jewelry came zooming through the air to his outstretched hand. Just before the bullies realized what had happened Harry arranged the expression on his face into something resembling a storm cloud.

He strode purposefully toward the mob of students. The fourth and fifth years scattered as they saw him leaving only the sixth and seventh years. As the crowd thinned he could see that the victim was female. Oddly enough he didn't see Malfoy anywhere. "What's going on here?" he asked. An older boy strode forward. He had very dark hair and a permanent scowl. He was tall and muscled, reminding Harry of Marcus Flint who had graduated the previous year.

"None of your business Potter." His voice would have been menacing had Harry at all cared. Harry looked around for an alternative for fighting. Several of the other boys backed their ringleader. "It's nothing that concerns you." Harry glanced a wisp of silver over one of the boy's shoulders. There was his chance.

"Oy," he yelled waving, "Sir Nicholas!" Gryffindor's resident house ghost floated toward the scene.

"What can I do for you Harry?" He looked on curious to what the commotion was about.

"Since my fellow students," he said gesturing to the Slytherin group, "Tell me that what they are doing is none of my business, would you be so kind as to fetch Professor McGonagall or Flitwick for me?"

"I'd be delighted to be of assistance. Shall I be off then." The gang of snakes scowled and the leader spoke up.

"There's no need for that." he said. "We were just leaving anyway." He then took his cronies and trudged down the hall and rounded the corner. It was only then that Harry saw who he had saved.

Cho Chang stood smiling at him. Sir Nicholas decided that he had better leave these two students to themselves. Harry nervously handed her the necklace and she put it on. He admired it then. It was a gold chain necklace with a several silver rings. In the center of the chain was an elegantly carved sapphire wren. He marveled at how good it looked one Cho.

"Thanks." He barely heard her say it.

"For what?" he asked stupidly.

"For helping me silly." She was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I should be going. I'm going to be late for class." He began to walk again toward his Magical Tracking classroom. He entered the room and sat down in one of the back row seats. He was gathering his things from his bag so he didn't notice someone sitting next to him. When he looked up from his course book ("Tracking and Investigating Magical Mysteries" by Kame Leon.") He found himself looking once again at Cho Chang.

"So you're taking this class too?" He nodded dumbly. It was then that he heard it. _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._ That sound was so familiar. Visions of his fourth year flashed in his mind. _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._ "Harry?" Cho asked, "What's wrong? You've gone deathly pale." He hadn't realized that he was acting so strangely. _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

The door burst open and the teacher hobbled in. _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._ A partially missing nose, a wooden leg, a hunched back, and a madly spinning bright blue eye. Alister "Mad-Eye" Moody stopped into the middle of the classroom. "Good Morning class."

"Good morning Professor Moody," was the chorused response.

"Constant Vigilance!" he yelled. Paranoid ex-auror "Mad-Eye" Moody had been commissioned to teach once before in Harry's fourth year. However he had been kidnapped and impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. The young Death Eater had made the farce of a "Triwizard Tournament" into a great tragedy. Moody was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry desperately tried to calm himself down as Moody began a speech about the dangers of the wizarding world. He kept telling himself that Crouch Jr. was in Azkaban as a soulless shell of a man. He did manage to calm himself down and follow the lesson rather well. However he promised himself that he would check the Marauder's Map to be sure it was the real "Mad-Eye".

As class ended everyone began to shuffle out toward lunch. Sixth and seventh years had longer classes so longer breaks were given so that their brains didn't explode. "Potter," came the gruff voice of Professor Moody, "Walk with me would you? We're going in the same direction."

"Sure Professor." Harry hesitantly approached the man. He kept his hand on his wand at all times and tried to look everywhere at once.

"Good job boy," the gruff man clapped Harry on his back as he neared. "Constant vigilance." He looked over Harry's shoulder and gave a slightly scary smile. "Tell Ms. Chang that she can come as well if she likes."

Harry motioned for Cho to come along. As she caught up to them Moody began to talk again. "I'm glad you were being so cautious there boy." Harry was slightly annoyed at being called 'boy' but not enough to care. "You can be assured that I'm really me. Don't know why Albus would ask me to teach again after that "Triwizard fiasco."

"What is he talking about Harry?" Cho asked.

"In my fourth year and your fifth Professor Moody was kidnapped and impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr., a former Death Eater." Cho nodded in understanding. "He was the one who put my name in the Goblet of Fire and turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey." Cho nodded again and Harry thought he saw something change in her eyes.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend that died Miss Chang?" She nodded once more, her face impassive.

* * *

Harry was curled under his blankets with a lighted wand and the Marauders Map. He was watching people move about. He had already determined that no one was in the castle that shouldn't have been. He had found some other uses for the Map. He watched as Professors McGonagall and Sinistra had a conversation concerning lesson plans. They were on the third floor on the left hand side.

Professors Snape and Flitwick were on the fifth floor discussing quidditch, which reminded Harry that tryouts were tomorrow. Since he had turned down the captaincy it had gone to Ron as a default. They had to find three new chasers and two new beaters. Professor Sprout was in her office and Hagrid was tending to some nifflers. He carefully avoided looking at the Gryffindor common room. To put it mildly he would have been in an awkward situation had he looked.

His eyes came to rest on Professor Moody and Headmaster Dumbledore. They were in the Headmaster's office and some charm was keeping their speech from showing up on the map. Harry reluctantly rolled up the Map and placed it into his trunk before turning in. He had to be awake early for Quidditch tryouts. He just hoped that Ron could tear himself away from Hermione long enough to get enough sleep. The prat was captain after all.

* * *

Harry was out on the quidditch pitch bright and early. The sun was just peeking above the horizon and he was zooming around on his Firebolt. An hour and a half still remained before tryouts took place so he decided to have a good fly. Up in the air all of his troubles fell away with the ground. He continued to zoom around the pitch. He was going top speed and everything was blurry below him. He couldn't help but give a small smile as he pulled out of a sharp dive and rocketed upward once more.

Harry circled one of the grandstands and looped through the goal hoops several times. He did spirals, rolls, sudden turns and tricky flips all unaware of his audience. The cool morning air was finally getting to him, his body was going numb with the cold. He descended to the ground and made his way toward the stands for a rest. A voice came from behind him.

"You get more and more amazing at that every time I see you." Harry whirled around to see the Ravenclaw seeker smiling at him again. He seemed to be bumping into her much more often. They had even been partnered together in Magical Dueling. Cho Chang was wearing normal clothing and had her broom slung over her shoulder. The two seekers spent some time talking about past quidditch matches, techniques, and quidditch in general. On an off chance Harry saw Ron and several other Gryffindor students strolling across the lawn toward the pitch.

"You might want to hide." Cho followed his gaze to the Gryffindor captain and the team hopefuls. "I don't want them to think you've been spying."

"You're probably right," she said, "See you at lunch then?"

"Sure thing."

She then crept down the stairs quietly as Harry mounted his broom. Harry took off. Just as an afterthought he decided to try something. He had seen some of the muggle boys in his neighborhood on skateboards and he thought it would be fun if he could mimic them. He did so with ease. He took the pose he had seen some of the more experienced of the boys use. As he had hoped, the spectacle of his showmanship distracted his best friend and the rest of the candidates. He saw Cho shoot him a grateful smile before she sneaked out of the pitch and headed back toward the castle.

* * *

By the end of the tryouts they had their new team and several reserves. Ginny and some of her friends were the new chasers. The Creevy brothers were the new beaters. They even had one reserve chaser, two reserve beaters, and a reserve keeper. Harry walked up to lunch tired and hungry, but it was the happiest he had felt in months. He couldn't wait to play quidditch. He had some ideas that might just make this season very interesting.

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was good enough to get a review. At least one? I really hope you enjoy this story.

Phoenix – "If they don't like it than they don't know what they are missing."

Kev – "Thanks Phoenix. But I still hope that they review."

Phoenix – "I don't care what the reviewers say. This is a good story."

Kev – "I hope you guys feel the same way." (Phoenix is still ranting) "Ciao everyone!"


	6. Elven Blues

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is in full ownership of Harry Potter and all things related.

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. I'm overjoyed that you like my story and some of you even reviewed.

Phoenix - "Duh. Of course they would review. Its a good story."

Kev - "Thank you Phoenix. However I already have your opinion. I need to know how the readers feel."

Vincent – (Walks through a door.) "I'm back everyone."

Phoenix - "You missed all of the fun."

Vincent – (Grins maliciously) "Really? What did I miss?"

Kev – (Blushing furiously) "NOTHING! Nothing happened while you were away. I posted chapters and got reviews. That's it!"

Vincent – (Still grinning)

Phoenix – (Oblivious)

Kev - "I'm writing the next chapter now!"

**Neville** – Thanks for your review. What part is your favorite so far?

**Ellen** – Could you be a little more specific about that?

**Roy** – Really? Well, here it is.

Chapter Six: Elven Blues

Rai Warren sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with the giant of a man, Hagrid. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor was a very kind, if not misguided, man. He spent most of his time tending to the creatures and critters that resided in his pens or the Forest. Rai watched him feeding a interesting creature called a niffler. He had told Rai that he was going to use it for his third year lesson on Monday. Rai had never seen a niffler and had gotten a very long lecture on their behavior and properties.

Now however, he was simply meditating. It wasn't like his meditation for rest this time. He was merely trying to clear his mind so he could sort out his thoughts. He looked up toward the athletic field where students played a game called quidditch. The pitch was just emptying out of the Gryffindor quidditch team as they tromped across the school grounds for lunch. As he watched them his thoughts came to rest on Harry Potter. Rai had been receiving some odd vibrations in his class that morning. His wand had gone absolutely bonkers.

Of course he had been told the long story of Harry and his prophecy. He had not been told the contents of the prophecy but he had been told the history of the young man. The familiar presence seemed to be coming from the raven haired boy. "Hagrid?" he asked.

"What is it Rai?" Hagrid looked up from tending to some blast ended skrewts.

"I was wondering about young Mr. Potter there," he said pointing at the line of Gryffindors plodding toward the castle's main entrance.

"Wonderful boy he is. A bit hot headed like 'is father but nearly as smart as 'is mother. He's a great kid and nice to 'is peers too." Hagrid smiled as he reminisced about the boy's parents and adventures.

"How far back does his parentage go?" Rai had been wondering about several things that fit together a little too closely to be coincidence. The Spirit of Hogwarts had told him about Princess Liyallen. He had felt a strangely familiar presence in his "dreams" and his wand goes berserk when it collects information on Harry Potter.

Hagrid scratched his head, thinking very hard. He ran a hand through his shaggy beard and then seemed to be satisfied. "I'd say the Potter name showed up about two thousand years ago. A guy calling himself 'Alan De' Marqi Solophero Potter' showed up with his wife and son 'ere in England. He enrolled his son, 'Regmaus Potter', into Hogwarts and they've been 'roun since then. O' course I only know because Harry's grandpap and I wen' to school together 'ere.

"Has anyone named Liyallen ever been part of his family?" He had to know. If the boy was who Rai thought he was, then he would have a few obligations to take care of.

"Come to think of it," Hagrid was scratching his beard again, "There was a Liyallen that married into the Potter line abou' a thousand years ago." That was what Rai had been waiting to hear. So Mr. Potter was the descendant of two elven families.

* * *

Despite his efforts to remain unconcerned Harry felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Ron walk out of the common room with his arm around Hermione. It seemed that they had less time for him lately since they had been going steady. His two best friends of five and one quarter years were suddenly too busy to spend time with him. His shoulders slumped and he sighed absently.

"It's not very fun being left out is it?" Harry turned his head to see a student he had never noticed before. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to search the soul. His thin brown hair fell limply to his shoulders and his face was pale and worn. His nose was short and slightly pointed, he had a sloping jaw, and he didn't look like the kind of person who smiled much.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired, a feeble attempt at hiding the truth. The boy just stood and walked over to him. He held a rather worn looking muggle mystery novel under his arm and he held his right hand out. Harry shook it.

"The name's Murdoc Morchise but I prefer to be known by my middle name, Nivek. I'm in my seventh year." Nivek smiled and it seemed to light up his whole face. "No need to ask who you are, eh?"

"What did you mean by that earlier?" Harry had never noticed Nivek around before but he supposed it was because he was always preoccupied with classes, Snape, and Voldemort. He really hoped that the boy hadn't noticed the way he was feeling.

"No need to cover it up Harry. I know what it's like to be alone." His face resumed its serious and haggard expression as he spoke, "My face is so normal and ordinary that nobody pays much attention to me." Harry looked up at the taller boy with a puzzled look. "I know how you think. "Being alone, how wonderful that would be." Trust me Harry, its not. You spend more than one or two years without being bothered and it starts to get to you. Relish what attention you get because being alone is much more stressful than being the center of attention."

Harry was caught. He guessed that it would be alright to talk to Nivek anyway. "It's just so frustrating to see them like that. I'm really happy for them but I can't help but be jealous." Harry slumped into a chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I can understand it but I can't stand it."

"Couples need their alone time Harry. I'm pretty sure you'll be in the same situation one day and you'll feel the same way. I had a muggle girlfriend once and that was the way it went with us. We broke up when she found someone she felt was better." Nivek's face became momentarily dark and he muttered "stupid Goths" under his breath.

"No offense Nivek," Harry said, "But I've never really noticed you before. And none of the other older students ever mentioned you." Nivek shrugged.

"Next time you see Messrs Fred and George Weasley ask them, I was their number one test subject for two or three years." There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for several minutes until broken by Harry's stomach growling. "Hey," Nivek said, "Why don't you go get some lunch? I'll talk to you later."

"OK," Harry replied, "I guess we can talk later." He rose from his chair and waved at Nivek before heading for the portrait hole.

* * *

Harry once again bumped into Cho Chang on his way to lunch. She was sulking near one of the suits of armor on the second floor. "What are you doing up here Cho?" Harry questioned her. Cho looked up, surprised.

"Oh, no reason." She wasn't very convincing and there was false cheer in her voice.

"Really, what's wrong Cho?" Harry sat down next to her on the floor. "I can tell that your not up here for no reason." Cho seemed to blush and mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said, the Slytherins were picking on me again. And they said something embarrassing in front of a lot of students. I don't think I can go to the Great Hall right now." Harry thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. He then led her through several corridors and down two or three flights of stairs. When they arrived at their destination Cho was a bit disoriented.

"Where are we?" she inquired. She looked up at Harry. He moved toward the large painting of a bowl of fruit on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Watch," he told her. He reached up and tickled the pair in the painting. A soft giggle and an audible pop was heard and a doorknob appeared. Harry grabbed it and opened the door. He pulled Cho in with him and announced, "Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens."

Cho marveled as around sixty house elves came running up to them asking if the 'young masters' needed anything. This went on for only several seconds when a loud voice came over all the others. "Master Harry Potter Sir! It is so good to sees you again sir." Dobby bounded out of the corner wearing a pair of mismatched socks and a very odd looking sweater. He tackled a chuckling Harry and the elves went back to asking if the two students needed anything.

Harry stood and ordered for them. "Bring us some egg salad sandwiches and some pumpkin juice please." Almost immediately a tray was set on a clear table with the ordered food. Harry motioned for Cho to take a seat and sat down himself. Dobby chattered to Harry for a while before heading back to do his duties.

"How often do you come here Harry?" Cho asked him.

"Not really that often. But if you know where the kitchens are it's easier to avoid embarrassing situations. It's also good if your hungry late at night. Its a great place to have a midnight snack, as long as you don't get caught." Cho studied him as she ate. Harry really didn't know what it was but being with Cho was comfortable. He just felt like he could share anything with her.

Dobby came by several times to make suer they had everything they needed and soon the two were full. As Harry and Cho made their way back to the entrance hall Cho said something that made Harry blush. "That was nice of you Harry. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

Harry stammered "It was nothing." and they agreed to have lunch together again some other day. Harry was content and didn't really notice where he was going until he ran straight into Professor Rai Warren.

**A/N:** Whew! That was intense. I'm really sorry that I'm so late with this chapter. I've been busy with job hunting and other stuff. I hope you can forgive me. I just didn't have any time for my writing.

Vincent – "Come on! Tell me! I know something happened here while I was gone and I'm going to find out."

Kev - "For the last time nothing happened!"

Phoenix - "What are you guys talking about."

Kev and Vincent - "Nothing!" (Both looking very embarrassed)

Kev - "Vincent, stay out of it. Nothing happened. Phoenix, It's really nothing important. And you Readers – PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time, Ciao!"


	7. Supernatural Slide

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is in full ownership of all things Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. I do hope you are enjoying my story. I hope it does much better than my last Harry Potter fic. Only got nineteen reviews.

Phoenix - "Thanks to **HarryPotterFan17** for his (or her) review.

Vincent - "And this is me having tea with the Yeti." (Showing slides from his vacation) "He and I used to play together when we were children. Though you would think that those Tibetan monks would learn not to scream. Yeti has very sensitive ears."

Kev - "Fascinating."(Being very sarcastic)

Phoenix - "Ooooooh! What else did you do?" (Actually interested in the slides)

Kev - "I'm sure you don't want to hear about Vincent's vacation so here's Chapter Seven."

Chapter Seven: Supernatural Slide

"Harry!" Professor Rai Warren placed a hand on Harry shoulder, "Just the man I was looking for." Rai began to steer him up the stairs as he spoke. "Please follow me to the Headmasters office. Harry didn't know what to think. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He didn't voice his question, deciding that he would find out soon enough. He walked silently with his professor's arm around him up the halls. Some of the paintings began whispering as the duo walked by. Soon they came to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Rai whispered "Peppermint Humbug" to the statue. The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, allowing teacher and student access to the moving stairway. Rai stepped on pulling Harry up with him. Rai's face was completely unreadable as they rode the stairs straight up. The silence was eerie. The only sound was the feint grinding of the staircase as it moved.

They soon reached the top and before either of them moved to knock they heard the headmaster's voice beckon them in. The large mahogany doors swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk as usual. Rai ushered Harry inside and they both sat down in the two chairs that appeared out of nowhere. The headmaster smiled. "What was it you wanted to tell me about Mr. Potter, Rai?"

At this Rai's face broke into a broad grin. "My good man Dumbledore. It is a rare thing that I have found today. I do believe Harry is one of the _Half-Elven_." Harry was puzzled. What in the bloody hell was a Half-Elven? Dumbledore must have understood because he seemed quite shocked.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" the headmaster asked.

"I was talking to Hagrid and he told me the names of Harry's ancestors. The man who first announced himself as 'Alan De' Marqi Solophero Potter' and his family were all elves. His real name was Alín Felic Solophero Balor. He was a radical and a revolutionist. He left the realm of the elves when the king declared war on the Nerecon race." Harry had no idea what anyone was talking about but it sounded as if the subject was important.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore seemed to understand, "Is this all?"

"Not quite," Rai said, "About a thousand years ago an elven princess ran away from an arranged marriage. Since there are literally infinite realms it was impossible to find her. It would seem our famous Princess Liyallen married one of Harry's ancestors." All this talk of Harry's family was starting to eat away at his nerves. Still no one had told him whether this was a bad thing or not and his imagination was having a field day coming up with ways this could turn out punishable or favorable. Harry noticed that many of the portraits that hung all around the room were now staring so intently at him that he could almost feel their eyes burning holes in him.

"This is most interesting Rai. I am curious as to why this seems so important to you." That damn twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was now at record high levels. Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix, must have sensed Harry's nervousness as the magnificent bird gently settled into his lap. It eased his senses just to stroke the beautiful red, orange, and gold plumage.

"As a close friend of the royal family I have an obligation to oversee Harry's weapons training. After anyone with elven blood comes of a certain age, in this case sixteen, he must be trained in the art of armed combat." This got Harry's immediate attention. Arms training?

"Excuse me?" he spoke up. "I have a full enough schedule as it is. I have classes, quidditch, and occlumency to deal with. I don't need anything else to worry about."

"I do believe Mr. Potter is right. He does have a bit much on his plate as it is." That wasn't something he had expected from Dumbledore. Harry had expected his headmaster to jump in and agree that it was "just the thing he needs to better defend himself."

"I'm sorry Albus, but I'm afraid I must insist. I'm sure if his father were alive he would have had some training over the summer. As it is he knows nothing of elven society, less even than he knows about the wizarding world." Harry was about to argue but something distracted his attention. Fawkes began to softly sing. It was just enough to divert his attention from the debate that his professors were having.

Harry looked down at Fawkes then to where the bird seemed to be pointing it's beak. At first he didn't see it, but he became startled to see a ghostly figure, pearly white and almost completely transparent. It was a man of medium height and strong build. Before he could react he felt, rather than heard, a voice in his mind. He became completely oblivious to the discussion at hand and focused solely on the figure.

_'Who are you?' _he thought.

_'I am the first Potter,'_ the figure responded. It was odd to note that the figure had an ancient Irish/Celtic accent.

_'Are you really?'_ Harry asked.

_'Yes, and Sir Warren is correct. Had James been alive you would have started your training the day after your birthday.'_

_'Sir Warren?'_ Harry queried.

_'That is not important. You need to tell the other that you will undergo the training. I promise you it won't be boring. It may even be the most fun you'll ever have. All Elves are warriors at heart and delight in combat. You will be an exceptional fighter and the thrill of battle is something you will most enjoy.'_

_'Alright,'_ Harry thought, _'But one last question before you go.'_ The apparition nodded and smiled. _'If you're dead how can I see you?'_

_'It is because Elves never die. We live on as unseen faerie creatures. Some are reborn as other creatures and live to help others. You may only have a small amount of Elven blood in you but when you die you will live on as I do. Now please inform the others of your decision.'_ And with that Alan De' Marqi Solophero Potter was gone.

Harry shook himself out of the trance and looked back to make sure the apparition was gone. He then spoke to the debating elders. "I've changed my mind. I will go through the training." Rai turned to him with a huge smile on his face. Dumbledore looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure you are up to it Harry?" the headmaster asked. "You will be able to handle the training along with all of your other duties? I know that you have experienced a lot of trauma in the past five years and I don't want you over exerting yourself."

"I'll be fine Professor," Harry responded, "Though I would like to wait until after Halloween to begin the training."

"Perfectly all right Harry," Rai said cheerfully, "I understand. And I think you might even like this."

* * *

"Stand up Potter," came the deathly quiet voice of Professor Snape, "Even though I am loathe to admit it you should be doing much better than this." Harry had only been able to successfully block Snape out when he had come to the memories of this afternoons discussion in the headmaster's office.

"I'm sorry sir," He gritted out from behind clenched teeth. He stood and prepared himself for another assault.

"Don't be sorry Potter just do better. _Legilimens_!" Harry once again felt as though a rather large something was being forced through his skull. As he pushed feebly against the massive presence of the Potions Master. He could see some of his worst moments flying past in a stream. He almost blacked out for the fourth time that night. Harry felt the force of the curse drain away as Snape once again berated him about his inferiority. It seemed blasphemous to think it, but he was starting to sound a little like Moody.

"Stand up and we'll try it again." Harry stood once more and braced himself. On an impulse he began to think of something totally irrelevant. He forced all thought aside except for the taste of a chocolate frog. He heard his Professor shout the spell again and then the massive weight. This time however the force stopped at the boundary of his mind. He could feel it pushing against his previously nonexistent shield. After about thirty seconds Snape broke through. Harry felt the all too familiar presence again except it wasn't as painful or humiliating. Snape cut the spell almost immediately after he broke through, leaving Harry a bit dizzy.

"Chocolate Potter?" Snape queried in a puzzled tone. "How in the world could the thought of a chocolate frog help put up even that weak of a shield?"

Harry grasped his head to stop the room from spinning about him. "I don't know sir. I tried it on an impulse." Snape sneered at his 'pupil' and snorted.

"While it is very interesting to note," he said using a very condescending tone, "Occlumency, especially in my classes, is not a subject for experimentation. You are dismissed Potter and don't forget to show up on Wednesday."

"Yes _sir,_" he replied. He gathered up his things and trudged back up to the seventh floor. On his way it seemed that several paintings were staring at him. Harry even thought he caught one following him. Several of the armors made an awful racket turning and bending to follow his progress down the hallways with their 'eyes'.

All of this sent a shiver down his spine. It was starting to creep him out. For some reason the trip from the dungeons seemed to be taking three times as long even with taking a few shortcuts. The hallways seemed to go on forever and the stairs looked to be almost endless. When Harry finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he was 'as jumpy as a salmon in spring'. He gave her the password (necronis dominus) and climbed through the portrait hole.

Once inside he was met with a sight almost as terrifying as a dementor. Ginny Weasley was livid. Dean Thomas was cowering in a corner of the common room under the intense scrutiny of a very angry redhead. She seemed to be speaking to the poor fellow in a whisper. No one could hear what was being said, but there was an unmistakable look of terror in the boy's eyes as the youngest Weasley finished her rant. She whispered one last thing to Dean before storming up the dormitory staircase. Poor Dean was left shaking horribly. He stumbled past Harry muttering something about the Hospital Wing and Dreamless Sleep potions.

Harry walked up to Ron and Hermione, who were looking very nervous. He asked, "I don't suppose either of you could tell me what that was all about?"

Ron shakily turned his head to face Harry. He swallowed once and said, "They've broken up." It was said in a very quiet voice and it was almost inaudible.

* * *

It was Saturday. Harry had been looking forward to every Saturday. Today he would spend the entire day in a private location with Remus Lupin. Harry had been in several of his occlumency lessons already and he had taken to calling his ex-professor by his nickname. Harry was up in a flash. He had found himself sleeping a lot more now. He had six weeks total of training and it was starting to pay off. Snape would never admit it but Harry was definitely getting better. He could go almost a whole night without having nightmares. And even the ones he did have weren't very bad anymore.

Harry stepped out of the shower and began to dress. His eyes came to rest on Neville. Neville Longbottom's skills had been improving as well. Ever since the events at the end of the previous year he had been working extra hard on everything. He had even raised his Potions grade from a D to an A. His eyes roved over Ron, who had always been able to sleep like a rock, and Seamus Finnigan, who was also a heavy sleeper. His eyes finally came to rest on Dean. In the five and a half weeks since his breakup with Ginny he had gotten back to sleeping and eating regularly. Ginny had began amusing herself with some Hufflepuff boy in her year.

He glanced at his watch, which read five-forty-five am. He had ten minutes until he had to be in Professor McGonagall's office. He was flooing to Moony's home. There he would be going through his extra occlumency training. Remus always promised a snack if he did well in his weekly sessions and a story about his parents if there was any improvement. Harry had been practicing every night. As Remus was the only one of his father's close friends left (he refused to think of Peter Pettigrew as alive) he was the only one who could tell of their escapades.

Last time Moony had began telling him about how his parents had gotten together. Most of the time it was hilarious to hear about his father's pranks. He also loved hearing about his mother. Lily had been one of the most beautiful witches at Hogwarts, as well as the smartest, during her time.

Harry rushed down the stairs, wand and school bag in hand, and hurtled out the portrait hole. He only said a passing 'Good Morning' to the Fat Lady as he jumped onto the banister of the staircase and slid, skateboard style, quickly down to the next floor. He literally had to hurdle Mrs. Norris, the caretakers dusty looking cat, as he hurried through the fourth floor corridor. He came to a screeching halt in front of the Deputy Headmistress's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting inside.

She offered him a cookie. He politely declined. Moony always cooked breakfast before training. "You're here early as usual Harry." A hint of a smile touched her usually stern face.

"Yes Professor. I'd kill myself if I were late. Moony is a wonderful teacher." Minerva's small smile became a full-blown smirk at this comment. She walked over to her fireplace and held a pot of floo powder to him. Harry grabbed a handful and prepared to step into the fire.

"Oh Harry," Professor McGonagall said, "Before I forget, you will be going to Grimmauld Place today." Harry grimaced.

_'No,'_ he mentally scolded himself, _'I won't let that spoil the day!'_ "All right Professor," he said. He took a deep breath, threw the powder into the fire, stepped in, and shouted "Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

He felt the now familiar spinning sensation unique to the floo network. He closed his eyes, tucked in his elbows, and kept his mouth shut. He soon felt himself touch-down and he planted his feet firmly before stepping out of the basement kitchen of the Black Family Home. He opened his eyes and saw Remus standing at the stove frying eggs.

"Good Morning Harry. Have a seat."

"Good Morning Moony."

"I know you don't like being here after... well..." There was a long awkward pause. "Anyway there are some things I think we should do today instead of training." Remus looked at Harry nervously as he shoveled eggs on a plate and placed them in front of the boy.

"Just please tell me Kreacher died or something." Remus gave a short chuckle.

"Actually," Remus began, "He died of a heart attack when we finally just blasted Mrs. Black's portrait off of the wall. We used a muggle invention called a flamethrower." Harry burst out laughing at this. They had tried every magical means to get rid of that wretched portrait and all it had taken was a little napalm. Harry calmed himself down and began eating as Remus placed some toast and bacon on his plate. After breakfast he and Remus moved into the den.

The house had drastically changed since the last time he had been there. It wasn't as dusty as it had been and there was bright blue wallpaper all over the house. New carpets had been put in and a comfortable looking sofa set had been ordered. Harry sat down across from Remus. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"There are some things you need to know," he began. "First, I wanted to be the one to tell you about the reading of Sirius's last will and testament. Dumbledore pulled some strings and got the green light for it. The reading is December fifteenth." Harry nodded and tried his best not to be down. "Second, Your parents left me with instructions to tell you that when you are seventeen you will receive the keys and a map to the Potter family estate. You will also receive all of you parents belongings and your inheritance." He spoke as calmly as possible.

"Finally, I wanted to tell you that if there is anything you need help with," Remus stared directly into Harry's eyes, "I will be here for you. I will do my best to help you with any problem as long as you don't ask me when it's close to a full moon." There were several more moments of silence.

"Thanks a lot Moony." Harry felt really grateful that Remus was willing to do all of these things for him.

"Now," Remus said, "Where did I leave off last time?" Harry perked up immediately at these words.

"You had been telling me about how dad decorated the entire Common Room with posters asking mom out." Broad grins appeared on both faces as Remus recanted the story of James' fourth year.

* * *

The Halloween feast was just a day away. Harry was now swamped with his responsibilities. He had been training for quidditch every afternoon after classes. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he had occlumency with Snape. Saturday's were occlumency and story time with Moony. He had to scribble down essays and schoolwork for all of his classes in the little time he had left. And now he had armed combat training with Rai to worry about. He really hoped that it was as enjoyable as he had been told.

He had just returned to the common room from having another lunch with Cho Chang. When he entered he found his two best friends once more playing tonsil hockey. "Don't you two ever give it a rest?" The couple looked up from their activities and as one, stuck their tongues out at him. He rolled his eyes at them. "Oh, that's really mature guys."

"What's the matter Harry? Jealous?" Harry sighed at the question. They had been asking him that every time he complained. He usually kept quiet about it but today he just felt like answering.

"I'm not really, I just wish you guys would do that in private."

"Oh bugger off mate." Ron thought for a moment and then asked another question. "Where do you disappear to at lunch every day? I hardly ever see you ther anymore." Harry blushed hurriedly gathered up his things, made an excuse about having too much homework to do and bustled up the dormitory stairs.

He had only barely dodged the bullet that time. He didn't think he was ready to tell them anything. He wasn't ready to believe that what was happening, was really happening. He spread his Magical Tracking homework onto his writing desk and began to write his essay on the four Q's of tracking.

**A/N:** I really feel like I've been neglecting you guys so I decided to post this extra long chapter. It seemed like the right thing to do and I think it turned out pretty good anyway.

Vincent - "It's a great chapter Kev."

Phoenix - "I agree. It is wonderful."

Kev - "Thanks guys. Now tell me what you, the reviewer think. Leave me a REVIEW and Ciao!"


	8. Tango for Two

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N:** I'd just like to take the time to say "Thank You" to all of my reviewers. You guys point out mistakes and ask questions that keep my story from going flat.

Vincent - "If you ask questions you will get answers. They may not be in the authors note but in the story itself."

Phoenix - "This story is primarily a romance but it will have a few elements of the Harry Potter series in it as well. The Dark Lord, plots to kill Harry, etcetera, etcetera."

Vincent - "The last few chapters have mostly just been informational carriers. The author had to get the info to you in a way that still progresses the story."

Kev - "And I will now answer the questions that some of you have asked."

**Neville** – Yes there will be more "Lunch Specials". Both of them will start finding the stupidest reasons to have lunch together.

**Athenegoddess** – Think about it. He doesn't want to believe it because he is afraid that something bad is going to come of it.

**Zesuit** – This story has to span one year at Hogwarts and I'm really not keen on doing a 50 – 60 chapter fic to show everything that happens. I show the important events in great detail. If you want to know about Harry's day to day life, read another fic. Even J.K. Rowling doesn'tshow you when Ron picks his nose or every time Harry wakes up late. It would just make the story tedious and boring. Its great that you are asking questions, just think before you ask them.

**HarryPotterFan17** – Thanks for the compliments. I just got a job actually. I'm working in the mail room of the local paper office. I only applied to six places but I know someone who works there. His name carries a little weight and it is a nice place to work as long as you don't mind standing for a few hours at a time.

Chapter Eight: Tango for Two

_Harry looked around. Something strange was going on. The blackness was oppressive and the silence weighed down heavily on his nerves. He couldn't see more than three feet in any direction. He wished that it wasn't so quiet. The darkness grew heavier by the second. He tried to think about where he had been and what he had been doing but he just couldn't concentrate._

_Quite suddenly he heard a footstep echo in the distance. Another soon followed, sharp and clear, cutting through the eerie silence. Then came another, and another. It was continuous. Harry couldn't decide which was worse, the silence or the slow echoing footsteps. The sound kept getting louder and louder. Whoever it was got closer and closer. He called out asking who it was only to find that he could not speak. He began to panic._

_Harry ran in a random direction hoping to get away from the maddening sound. He ran as hard and fast as he could but the only sound was the footsteps that kept getting steadily closer and louder. Realizing it was futile he stopped. He covered his ears with his hands but the echoing footsteps doubled in volume. Sweat dripped down his face, his breath short from having run so far. The blackness seemed to constrict about him as if to keep him from breathing. Suddenly the footsteps stopped._

_A pale and pallid figure stepped from the darkness into Harry's line of vision. Chalk white skin a sharp contrast to the black robes he was wearing. Completely hairless and with slits for a nose he was distinctly serpentine. In his long thin fingers the man held a long thin wand. Two blood red eyes glowed with malice in the dark. Voldemort raised his arm. He grinned wickedly. His lips moved. The hand swooped downward. He laughed as green light engulfed its victim._

_Harry screamed.

* * *

_

It felt as though someone was strangling him. He couldn't breath. Something heavy was sitting on his chest. Harry trashed violently trying to throw whatever it was off of him. He found that the more he thrashed the harder it became to move and the less breath he could take in. A sudden cold hit him and he felt wet. His mind was befuddled with sleep and he became even more confused. He continued to thrash. He heard a girl shouting and then he couldn't move. He was breathing very shallowly by then. He began to hyperventilate.

Harry felt something hit his left cheek. Pain was growing in his face but he was calming down. His blurry vision came into as much focus as they could without his glasses. He saw several people standing over him in the Sunday morning sun. He felt someone place his glasses over his face. Everything came into immediate focus. He saw all of his dorm mates standing around his bed. Professors McGonagall, Dumbldeore – and surprisingly – Flitwick were all there. Ron was at the forefront of the students. With him were Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

His breathing had become stable but he was still very confused. Harry still couldn't move and he was soaking wet. Suddenly he heard a voice. It was oddly comforting and quite feminine. He saw people being pushed aside as someone battled their way to the front of the crowd. "Is he okay?" the voice called. "He's not hurt is he?"

Professor McGonagall turned and glared, "How did you get in here?"

Professor Flitwick was surprised to say the least, "How did one of my Ravenclaw's get into the Gryffindor dorm?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling outrageously, "So good of you to join us Ms. Chang."

_Chang?_ Harry thought. Cho Chang burst through the front ranks of Gryffindor students clad in a very flattering nightshirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Is Harry okay?" Most of the Gryffindor's were staring in shock now.

"Let's un-petrify him and get him cleaned up before we ask any questions. Everyone out," Professor Dumbledore ordered. "Ms. Chang," he said, "Please get dressed and follow Fillius to my office. Ron, Hermione, Ginny," he turned to face them, "Please do the same and follow Minerva and join us." After everyone went about their business Dumbldore turned to Harry and whispered "_Finite Incantatum_."

Harry, now fully awake yet still completely confused, untangled himself from his sheets and sat up. "Harry," Professor Dumbledore spoke to him, "Please get a shower and dress. Then I ask that you accompany me to my office so that we can sort this out." Harry nodded and proceeded to the bathrooms. Once done he dressed in a casual pair of pants and a plain t-shirt and followed the headmaster to his office.

Inside they found The heads of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses accompanied by Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned for everyone to sit in the chairs that appeared for them. "Alright Harry let's start with you," he said, "Please tell us what made you so frantic."

"I was having a dream sir," he began, "It was totally black. I couldn't see more than three feet in any direction." Harry proceeded to explain his dream down to the very smallest of details. When he finished Dumbledore seemed grave, yet the outrageous sparkle still lingered in his eyes.

"I believe Harry," the headmaster said slowly, "That since you have become more advanced in your occlumency it has been very hard for Voldemort to infiltrate your mind and get information. This, I think, has been an attempt at weakening your mental shields. When I arrived at your dormitory I felt many spells being used to confound, confuse, and even terrify you. However, your friends were able to wake you up as soon as Ms. Chang started shouting about your wellbeing." Cho blushed at the recognition she was receiving. "Now let us here what Ron and the others have to say. Let us start with Ron himself."

"Well sir," Ron began, "I had been having a game of chess with Hermione in the common room, as Harry was still asleep, when we heard him scream. We ran up the stairs to find him thrashing about and getting all tangled in his covers. At firs I tried siting on him to keep him from moving but he only struggled harder."

Hermione stepped in here. "I tried to wake him by shooting water at him in hopes that the cold would shock him out of sleep but he just kept thrashing. I then got the idea of putting him in the body bind. It stopped him from choking on his sheets but he started hyperventilating."

Ginny interrupted her then, "So I slapped him and he started calming down." The headmaster nodded and motioned for Professor McGonagall to share her story.

"I had been passing the common room on my way to breakfast while talking to Professor Flitwick," said professor nodded, "and Violet complained that someone was making an awful racket. I stepped inside the common room and found a crowd of students in front of the stairs to the boys dormitory. Professor Flitwick and I sent one of the students to get you and made our way up to the scene." Fillius Flitwick nodded the affirmative once more.

"Now Ms. Chang," everyone turned in her direction, "May I ask how you came to be in the Gryffindor boys dormitory in only your pajamas?"

"I..." she hesitated for a few moments as if deciding whether to tell them something or not. It seemed that she decided she would for she spoke the next moment. "I felt something strange, like something was wrong. Something was pulling me towards Harry. I can't explain it really," indeed she seemed to be having a hard time describing the feeling she had had, "I couldn't think about anything other than 'Harry's in danger'." She took a few breaths and continued. "I ran as fast as I could and I found the portrait hole open and rushed in. And well.... you know the rest."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Rai Warren waited on the quidditch pitch around noon. He could see Harry leaving the castle and smiled as he strode across the grounds for their first Arms lesson. Rai noticed that he had followed his instructions and worn a plain shirt and sweatpants. On the ground off to one side was a rolled up blanket and a large blue and green trunk. He stood waiting with the patience instilled in a retired royal bodyguard. Harry reached the pitch and walked into the middle where Rai was waiting. "Good afternoon Master Potter. Are you ready to begin your training?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Rai." The elven professor retrieved the blanket wrapped bundle and unrolled it in front of them. He sat down on one side and Harry on the other. It turned out that the blanket was really a carrying cloth for a large amount of weapons.

"The first thing we will be studying is the types of weapons and their uses." He began selecting several of the weapons from the mat. "I have assembled some of the muggle weapons from this world on the map and there is a more extensive elven collection in the trunk over there," he pointed to the oddly large trunk. "There are three main types of weapons. Piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning. We will not be working with bludgeoning weapons at all. We will be mostly working with swords, knives, spears, and bows."

He held up a rather large sword its blade was long and narrow with two edges. It gleamed silver in the light. The hilt was nothing special, it was steel and very plain. "This is called a bastard sword. You must hold it with both hands in combat as it is very heavy and quite long. Just so you know this is my favored weapon. I will be using this the most when we duel."

"Duel!?" Harry was taken aback. He hadn't said anything about dueling.

"Relax Harry," Rai said calmly, "We will only used blunted weapons when we spar. I have no reason to want to hurt you." Harry sighed and breathed out the breath he had been holding. A total of four out of five of his previous D.A.D.A teachers had wanted him dead. Rai picked up another sword. "This is a longsword." It was shorter than the bastard sword and quite a bit wider. "If you are strong enough you can use this with one hand. Most people use two hands when handling one." He then proceeded to show Harry a short sword, several types of daggers, a few fighting knives, and then moved on to the trunk.

Inside the trunk there were several types of spears, oddly shaped swords, a few bows, and enough arrows to supply an army. He then got into their uses in battle. It turned out that each type of sword from the bastard sword to the rapier had to be handled differently. Almost all of the spears had the same technique with a little variance. Rai gave several demonstrations and then the session was over.

"We will meet at noon on Saturdays and Sundays if possible and you will join me at six in the morning for meditation and at seven in the afternoon for practice every day. We will work on controlling your emotions and keeping your focus as well as building your skill with the weapons. Once you are at least proficent with each type of weapon we will work on your specialty."

"Specialty?" Harry asked as Rai cleaned up his things.

"You will find as we go along that you will do better with some weapons than with others. Whereas I do extremely well with swords, I hate working with daggers and knives. My sister could slice bread at one hundred paces with a bow, but couldn't swing a spear without breaking her arm. I have an uncle who can kill a raging wild boar with one slice of his dirk, but couldn't tell you which side of a arrow you put on the bowstring. I think I even know a man who studied ax combat with some dwarves."

"Wicked. I wonder what weapon I will favor," Harry wondered out loud.

"So do I Master Potter, so do I"


	9. Heavy Metal Jam

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N:** I've changed my screen name. My old one was getting a little boring so I made a new one. Do you like it?

Vincent - "Its interesting. It doesn't matter to me though."

Phoenix - "I like it. Why Alan?"

Kev - "It's my middle name. I kind of like it better than my first name."

Phoenix - "Oh! I see. Cool!"

Vincent - "That is all well and nice but the reviewers are waiting for the next chapter."

Kev - "Right you are!"

**Zesuit** – Its okay. I'm not really sure. I will explain several of the better weapons and I will probably hold a vote. More on that later though. That was a very good question by the way.

**HarryPotterFan17** – I would be giving away way too much if I said anything. The heart and mind are two separate things. Each has its own answer to a problem. You can follow one but never both. I hope you can read between the lines because this is all your getting.

**FS1** – I didn't forget you, but you really don't say anything worth paying much attention to. I appreciate your reviews but if you want to get more recognition for them you have to actually give me a reason to reply. The others that I respond to ask important questions, point out grammatical errors, ask advice, and even make suggestions. All you do is tell me to write more – which I do.

**Omeganain** – If you can tell me where to find it I will gladly look into it and offer it to the voters.

**Athenegoddess** – First, you must remember that no matter how cheerful he now seems, Harry is still mourning Sirius' death. Second, everyone he has loved something bad happens to them, Voldemort related or otherwise, and he doesn't want to risk Cho's life. Last, did you ever get an email confirming your account. If you did then you just never activated your account. If you didn't then you must create a new account with a new name and it must be with a valid e-mail address.

Chapter Nine: Heavy Metal Jam

"Heads up!"

That was all Harry had time to hear before he had to roll out of the way. He looked up and saw an arrow in the ground where he had been only moments before. He was up in a flash gripping a strong broadsword in his left hand. Another arrow whizzed past him as he ran, leaving a light scratch on his cheek. One more tore a hole in the underarm of his shirt as he narrowly dodged the missile. The next arrow hit directly where he would have been had he not seen it coming. He jumped back as another arrow hit where he had been standing. Another came, and another, the arrows were steadily pushing him back. He jumped high into the air, performing a sloppy looking back-flip and landing again. Just before he could begin another charge another arrow forced him to step back. He stumbled over a protruding root of a nearby tree and fell. And then an arrow hit him square in the chest.

He groaned and grabbed his head with his free left hand. Sitting up he picked up the blunted arrow that had hit him. He looked up at his very amused Defense Professor. His bow was lowered and one of his hands rested on his hips. His shoulder length blond hair was tied back in an ponytail, not unlike Bill Weasley's. He wore a severely simple canvas smock and a pair of leather slacks. His pointed ears and sharp features made him look like something out of a fantasy novel.

Harry had come to respect Rai Warren, and even admire him. At the moment however he loathed the elf. "Now do you see why a blind charge is so ineffective against bowmen?" Rai quipped as he walked over. He reached down and helped Harry from the ground. "A bowman can pick you off easily if you keep to the same path the entire time. All of the weapons we will cover require a certain finesse. Now," he said motioning for Harry to follow, "Tell me what you have learned thus far."

Harry strained his brain for a moment and began to repeat what he had learned in the past month. "All weapons require more than just physical force to be effective. A sword requires that you be able to control the swing of your arm as well as the strength to swing it. Spears need the wielder to place his stance firmly, moving only to take short controlled swings and well placed stabs. Some spears when used correctly can also be used as a shield." He ticked off the list silently in his mind as he walked and spoke. "Knives are best suited for stealth, where one well placed stab will solve a situation, but can be used in open combat accompanying a smaller sword or ax. Bows are nothing without arrows and require sharp eyes as well as limber arms to be effective."

Harry shivered as he finished his recitation. "Can we please go inside now? I'm freezing." It was a windy fall day. There were brown patches of grass here and there and leaves were scattered from the greenhouses to the forest. Harry looked around and saw that, as usual, their practice sessions held a captive audience of students that were gawking out of the windows of the higher floors.

"I've already told you," Rai answered, "We only train inside when it snows." They were nearing the equipment trunk now.

"I know, I know, 'The cold air is good for conditioning the body to withstand all environments', but its almost December for Merlin's sake." Harry began rubbing his arms with his hands for warmth. His armpit was as one with the cold steel blade he carried under it. That he was sweating and there was a stiff breeze only made the chill worse.

"Fine practice is over for today. But remember tomorrow at six in the morning. I expect you will be punctual as usual." It was not a question. Harry had been diligent in being on time to take care of all his responsibilities. He handed Rai the sword and made his way to the entrance hall of the school. He continued to rub his arms for warmth. He could clearly see his breath and he would bet his share of the W.W.W that his nose was red. He was so caught up in trying to get warm again that he walked right into someone outside the main entrance.

The other person dropped onto their bottom with a thud. Harry held out his hand to help the person up muttering apologies as he continued to try and warm himself.

"Harry!" came the familiar voice. "You look positively frozen!" Harry looked up in surprise to see that he had run into none other than Cho Chang. Before he could say anything she continued on. "Here," she said, "Use my cloak."

"But I..." he started to protest but she cut him off.

"No, my sweater is enough to keep me warm. You need the cloak." Harry could see the mix of concern and affection on her face. For some reason beyond his understanding this made her look even more attractive. "I can understand the need for training, but honestly... not even a sweater... could catch hypothermia..." she continued ranting as they walked into the entrance hall side by side.

"I'm fine really..." Harry said weakly not really wanting her to believe him.

"Nonsense!" Her eyes suddenly brightened and her face lit up wit a smile. "I know just what you need." She grabbed his hand and began dragging him across the empty entrance hall to one of the stairs leading down. Just before they whipped around the corner Harry thought he saw people coming down the main stairs, but he didn't have time to see their faces before he was pulled away. Cho led Harry through a familiar set of hallways to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. She had brought him down to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and opened the door, pulling him inside with her. The pair were immediately surrounded by house elves.

After they had ordered and the bustle settled down they started talking. "So," Harry said, "How was your day?"

Cho smirked at him. "My day wasn't nearly as interesting as yours I'm sure. So why don't you tell me all about it."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea. "It wasn't a bad day," he said, pulling the warm cloak tighter around himself. "I was up early meditating with Rai and after that I just went to classes as normal. Then I went to my training with Professor Warren and after that I bumped into you." He took another sip of his tea as he wrapped up the short summary of his day. He looked at Cho but she didn't seem to be listening. She was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

She didn't say anything but put her hand up to his face. He winced lightly as she touched the place where one of the arrows had scratched him. She bit her lip in concern. She seemed to be just noticing all of the wounds he had obtained during training. "They'll heal on their own." he whispered. Still she didn't speak she moved the shoulder of the cloak and he winced again as she lightly touched a particularly tender wound on his collar. She kept inching closer to him and the more of his bruises and scratches she found the more concerned she seemed.

Suddenly their faces were inches apart. Harry looked into Cho's eyes to see a whirlpool of unidentified emotions swirling in those azure irises. It seemed that they stayed that way for an eternity just staring at each other, taking in each other's features. Then, as if in slow motion, their faces inched closer and closer together. Their lips had just barely met when they heard two gasps and then someone gagging.

They jumped apart and spun around to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway. Hermione looked stunned. She had been completely shocked into a rare lack of speech. Ron seemed to be having trouble breathing. Understanding of what had just happened dawned on Harry and he felt a great deal of heat rush to his face. Cho was equally red and she began to panic. She turned this way and that and then, without a word, bolted out of the kitchens leaving her cloak and book sack behind.

Ron began to splutter and Hermione's stunned face started to harden. Harry, knowing that those two things meant he was in for a stern talking to, bolted as well grabbing the closest things to him and running. He ran to his dorm first. He knew he wouldn't be safe here as his friends also had access to the room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and took off again. He thought frantically. Where could he go?

The Room of Requirements? No his friends knew about that too. Some random empty classroom? No they would still find him eventually if he did that. He briefly contemplated the library before being hit with the perfect place. He might have to clean it up first but it would be the perfect place to hide and think. Harry pulled a very sharp turn and hurtled down three flights of stairs before coming to a halt on the second floor. He carefully wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and set off down the hallway.

He had to dodge Mrs. Norris and two or three ghosts before he reached his destination. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He briefly flashed back to his second year. Brewing the polyjuice potion, the basilisk's voice, and Tom Riddle's diary. He pushed the unpleasant memories away where they belonged and pushed forward. He entered the bathroom and took off his cloak. He moved to the broken sink, careful not to alert the sobbing ghost that lived in the end stall, and hissed, _"Open."_

**A/N:** There you have chapter nine. I hope to see many more reviews and please feel free to ask questions and make suggestions. Ciao!


	10. White Night Serenade

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** All I own is what comes out of my imagination. That is the plot and the OC's. Thats it. Everything else belongs to J.K.R.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. (Looks over shoulder) Uh oh...

Vincent – (Chasing after a blond man who is tearing up the scene with an ax) "Man he's fast!" (Stops for a short rest and continues chasing the blond man)

Phoenix - "What happened to let Cid get loose again?"

Kev – (Sighs) "Something stupid."

Phoenix - "What is Cid exactly again?"

Kev - "He's my insanity. I really do try to keep him under control..." (Watches as Vincent chases Cid past again) "But sometimes stupid things happen that irritate me and he gets loose."

Phoenix - "Can't you try reasoning with him?"

Kev - "Been there. Done that. Doesn't work."

Phoenix - "Oh..." (Watches as several muses overpower Cid and disarm him.)

Kev - "Review replies!"

**Zesuit** – Actually its _my_ imagination. (Grins evilly) That went nowhere didn't it?

**Omeganian** – It sounds interesting enough. I'll look into it and see what I can do. The library in my area is slightly limited in the Sci-Fi/Fantasy genre and the Waldenbooks is little better. I will make an effort to find and read the books. It might be too late by the time I track them down, however, so don't hold your breath on having it offered.

**MystikalMagic** – I'm glad you liked the last chapter. If you really want to know (I'm not sure myself) you might look up the first time she is described in either book three or four.

**FSL** – So I misspelled your name. The web font makes it hard to tell. It is obvious, however, that you completely missed the point of the reply. Go back and read it again or stop reviewing. And **_PLEASE_** refrain from swearing at me or I will report you to the moderators.

Chapter Ten: White Night Serenade

Ron and Hermione sat in the common room talking in hushed voices. For most eyes watching, this was normal because of their status as couple. One pair of eyes knew better. Harry sat behind the couch that they were sitting on, under his invisibility cloak. He had returned to the dorm room to get the Marauders Map and he spotted them talking, about him no doubt, and decided to try and catch a bit of the conversation.

"I thought he was over her? He knows she's not trustworthy," Ron was ranting, "I mean, look at what happened to the D.A."

"That wasn't technically her fault. But I thought she hated Harry at the end of last year. What happened?" Hermione seemed to be playing the double role of concerned friend, and worried sister. It was very sweet but hardly redeeming.

"Why didn't he tell us though?" Ron asked.

"That's obvious," she answered, "he knew we wouldn't approve and you would give an unwanted opinion." Hermione was only half right. What she said was true, but he really didn't realize he had been getting as close to Cho as he was now. That kiss had come as a total shock to him, though it was quite enjoyable. He knew it was irrational to be angry for them for walking in on his and Cho's kiss, and he wasn't, he was just angry because he knew they were going to pester him about it every chance they got.

"What do you mean my 'unwanted opinion'?" Ron growled.

"I'm just saying that Harry wouldn't want to hear you, or me, telling him that we don't like him dating her and 'she's not good enough' or 'she's not trustworthy'. Just because _we_ don't think she's very good for him doesn't mean he will think the same because we say so."

"But we're still going to try to make him understand. Right?" Ron seemed desperate.

"We'll try talking to him first."

"As soon as we can find him. I'm going to go get the map and see if it will help." Harry took this as his cue to leave.

He made his way back down to the second floor corridor. He crept quietly down the hallway hoping to avoid any confrontation. Luckily only Mrs. Norris seemed to be around. Harry skirted her with little difficulty and made his way to the girls bathroom. Carefully he pushed open the door and walked softly to the broken sink and once again opened it. It slid open silently thanks to the silencing charm he had placed on it.

On the other side, where there once was a sewer slide, now stood a dry stairwell leading down. The passage was brightly lit with softly glowing torches. The walls were no longer slick and smooth, but a granite masonry wall. Harry pulled off his cloak and moved silently down the stairwell. At the bottom of the stars was a grand entrance hall nearly as big as that of Hogwarts above. Where once stood a door with snakes upon it, now stood a large door with an ornate iron carving of a large dog.

As Harry approached the dog began to growl. Harry stared straight in the eyes of the huge carving and said "Innocent". The dog stopped growling at once. It sat on its haunches and the polished iron doorway swung inward to reveal a place that was completely different from the Chamber of Secrets. The statue of Slytherin no longer resided in the chamber. In its place was an equally large statue of Godric Gryffindor. The large round room was neatly done in a golden colored sandstone. Large yellow limestone pillars rose into the darkness of the vaulted ceiling. The more of the same softly glowing torches lined the walls of the chamber. It was a cozy little place. This was the Chamber of Solitude.

Harry hung his invisibility cloak on a waiting coat rack and placed the map onto a large writing desk. Harry had transformed the old, revolting, Chamber of Secrets using every bit of his education. Lucky for him they had already done animation charms in Charms class or he would never have been able to get the door working. He plopped down onto a comfortable looking easy chair, much like those that Dumbledore was so fond of. Now that he was ready he decided to try something he had read in one of his books.

He picked up a book from a nearby end table. It was one of the books he had gotten for his birthday titled 'The Man Who Wasn't There: A Guide to the Fine Art of Illusion' by author I. Mage. He had tried several of the techniques already and he was quite good at it. He could make copy images of himself and even make them move like they were alive. What he was going to try now was a little more difficult. It was the Doppleganger Charm. It would allow him to create living breathing copies of himself. They would only last so long and once they rejoined with him he would know everything that they knew. He would only make one this time.

Harry had decided that no one was to know about this. He had been itching to try it since he had read about it but refrained because he wouldn't have a private place to hide himself. Now that he had the Chamber of Solitude he could try as many of the techniques he wanted. He skimmed the pages and found the charm. He looked over the paragraph and the moving illustrations one more time.

Taking a deep breath he moved into the center of the room. He began the incantation and the complex wand movements. His voice rose and fell as he canted the words to the spell, modifying it so that only one doppleganger would be created and would only last for about an hour. He finished the incantation with a flourish of his wand and a sharp command. There was a loud bang and a puff of greenish smoke. When the smoke cleared, an exact copy of Harry stood not five feet from the original.

After a few moments the copy spoke. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then I think we need code names." The original Harry was a bit startled but nodded his agreement.

"Yes I think you're right. But what should we call ourselves."

"You're the original so we should probably call you Number One."

"That would be reasonable, and we could call you Number Two."

"Make it so Number One. So what do we do about our friends Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know yet, but they do say that great minds think alike."

"Shall we get started then?"

"Yes, lets do!"

* * *

Harry was once again under his invisibility cloak. It was almost midnight and he crept slowly to avoid alerting Argus Filch, the caretaker, who was one hallway over near the Transfiguration classroom. Harry had been having a streak of brilliance and luck that night. First he found the perfect spot for a 'home away from home'. Next, the Doppleganger Charm works flawlessly on his first try. Then he and his copy worked out a foolproof way to get things done without alerting Dumbledore to their secrets. (They had figured out that the headmaster got all of his information from the portraits. They acted as a spy network.) Finally Harry located the Ravenclaw Ghost, The Gray Lady, floating silently along the fourth floor corridor on the north side.

"Excuse me," Harry whispered from under his cloak, "Ms. Agatha?" the ghost looked around trying to find who was calling her.

"Peeves if that is you," she said disdainfully, "I will talk to the Bloody Baron about your pranks as they are not welcome."

"It's not Peeves ma'am," Harry said, poking his head from under his cloak. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh," she seemed startled, "a student." She wafted over to where he was and waited for him to continue.

"I need you to give something to a Ravenclaw student for me."

"Why don't you give it to them yourself?" She asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor ma'am, and it would be terribly embarrassing if i gave it to her during the day."

"In that case I'd be glad to lend a helping hand. What needs delivered and who should I take it to?"

Harry produced Cho's school bag and cloak from under his invisibility cloak. "These are it ma'am and they belong to Cho Chang."

"Should I tell her who sent them?"

"No ma'am. She'll know who sent them. Thanks very much." The Gray Lady then floated off to wherever the Ravenclaw common room was.

With that out of the way Harry made his way to the portrait of the Violet, the fat lady. Just before she came into view he shed his cloak and stowed the Marauders Map in his pocket. He then made his way to the portrait and gave the password. He needed all of the sleep he could get because he had a lot of things to do the next day.

He needed to be up to meditate with Rai. He needed the energy to put up with his friends, not to mention occlumency and training in the evening. And finally the first quidditch match was to be held on the next day, which was Saturday.

Harry entered the common room to find Ron and Hermione asleep on one of the couches. They must have dozed off waiting up for him. Despite his earlier frustration with them, they looked very cute the way they were. Ron's head lay on Hermione's shoulder and her cheek was propped against the top of his head. Harry stifled a giggle and crept slowly up the dormitory stairs. He entered his dorm to quite a surprise.

Ginny was sitting on his bed waiting up for him. Her brown eyes shining in the darkness. Harry turned to leave, not wanting to have to have a confrontation this early in the morning, but stepped on a creaky floorboard. He cursed his bad luck when Ginny spoke to him. "I know you're there Harry. Take the cloak off," she whispered.

"Fine," he whispered back and he slipped the cloak off. "Do you want to yell at me too?" he asked her.

"No," she shook her head, "I just want to know if you're all right. When Ron couldn't find the map he panicked and went to Dumbledore. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I worried you but I went somewhere to think." He saw the look she gave him, even in the dark. "Don't worry," he said, "I didn't leave the school the entire time."

"Good." Ginny seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "You must know Harry, that no matter what happens, we all care for you. We just don't want to see you hurt. We all saw how you got when Sirius died." Harry stared at her long and hard.

"I'm slowly getting over his death, but I am getting over it. I've been talking to Moony and some others about everything and I'm getting better. But it's still a sore spot for me. You all seem to have accepted the fact that you're all in danger just by being my friends. I have accepted your friendship even knowing that I could be the death of you. And I will not do anything that would endanger another person's life. You must understand that if you smother me I will struggle. I appreciate that you care for me but I am used to making my own decisions." He said all of this quietly and calmly. His voice betrayed no hint of his emotions. "Now I need some sleep. If you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

Ginny nodded and slipped off of the bed. She made her way down the stairs and Harry got ready for bed. The last thing he heard was "Goodnight Harry" before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N:** I hope this chapter meets expectations. I worked hard on it.

Vincent – (Tending to wounds on his arm) "I hope you can keep your temper the next time something stupid happens. I don't fancy chasing Cid around again."

Phoenix - "Yeah. From what I've seen he's a bit crazy."

Vincent - "A bit?!"

Kev - "I'll try guys. I just hope nothing happens for a while."

Phoenix - "Don't worry. I'll help!"

Kev - "Now I want to ask that the readers please review and say 'Ciao!'."


	11. Of Sonnets and Limericks

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone. Things got a little out of hand for a while there. First I had taken a little vacation to a family reunion. After that I got caught up in work, and then the dreaded Writers Block set in. I hope this makes up for all of the time I kept you waiting.

Vincent - "We all apologize for the great delay. You should have seen the size of that Writers Block. It was huge."

Phoenix - "It sure was big wasn't it? It took over half of the muses to chisel it down so that the creative juices could start flowing again."

Vincent - "I'll say!"

**FSL** – Thank you. I'm glad you understand. Now you just need to be a bit more specific.

**HarryPotterFan17** – Thank you for pointing that out. I will change it as soon as possible.

**MystikalMagic** – That may be true though she may not be _pure_ Asian. In any case this is a _fanficton _and it is _my story_ and I say she has blue eyes. No offense intended. Your input is valued and appreciated.

**GryffindorBabex13 **– I know. It is a great story. I must ask you not to use chat speak though... I prefer well thought out reviews. Thank you for your praise.

**Omeganian **– (Sighs) This is a PG–13 fic. It will never be rated R. It will contain no lemons or references in that direction. This is a family friendly story. I will address the issue in this chapter though. Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention.

**TheLigtningBoltScar** – You know... Your the first person who has caught on to that. Or at least the first to mention it. It is extremely hard to keep thinking up names that conform to that theme. I spend almost twenty minutes just thinking of a chapter name.

**Kaimasu-Chan, ShibiChicken, and Penname2004** – Thanks for your compliments and i hope you like the rest of the fic.

**Exystence – **I'm glad you like it. I guess I'll have to spice up my summary then won't I. And if you keep reviewing I will have more reviews.

Chapter Eleven: Of Sonnets and Limericks

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It was still early morning and everything was silent. The other boys in the dorm were still asleep and for that Harry was thankful. He quickly dressed and grabbed his wand before heading down the stairs. He thought of what today was. It was Saturday. He had quidditch practice tonight for the game the next day. He would have to confront Ron then, but he fully intended to avoid both him and Hermione until then. He needed to think about things and being bombarded with questions and unwanted advice was not a pleasing thought.

As he neared the bottom of the stairs he heard voices. Ron and Hermione were still in the common room. "We'll catch him whether he's leaving or coming in." came Ron's voice.

"Yes, we need to make him realize the truth." Hermione's voice was just as determined as Ron's. Harry swore under his breath. If he was ever going to make it to his meditation session with Rai he needed to get rid of them so he could get through the portrait hole unnoticed. He thought for a moment before pulling out his wand. He flicked it several times and muttered a short incantation. An image of himself appeared in front of him.

He once again began waving his wand, this time in a complex pattern and muttering under his breath nonstop. The image sprang to life immediately and began walking at a brisk pace down the rest of the stairs. It hurried across the common room, Harry heard Ron and Hermione shout for him to stop, to talk to them, but Harry just kept the image moving. As the image reached the portrait hole he intensified his muttering exerting enough force to open and close the portrait. He heard Ron yelp, "Quick, follow him!" He heard footsteps and the portrait opening and closing once more.

The real Harry walked into the common room and started across. "That wasn't very nice Harry." He stopped and turned around. Ginny was standing at the bottom of the girls staircase. She was still in her nightgown and her face was far from stern. She had a look of wonder on her face. "How did you do that."

"Do what?" He said, afflicting his voice with false confusion.

"That," she pointed at the portrait hole, "How did you make an image of yourself?"

"I have no idea what your talking about. I have somewhere that I need to be. If you'll excuse me." Harry turned on his heel and marched through the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Ginny and a sputtering Violet.

Harry strolled down the hallways to Rai's classroom. He passed the old and raggedy looking caretaker, Argus Filch, along the way. He was muttering something about running in the halls. Harry knocked on the doorway to Rai's classroom and heard an "Enter" before going in. Rai was already in position and Harry sat with him, crossing his legs in a way that had been quite difficult at first.

The two of them took deep breaths in unison and closed their eyes. The two rose into the air several inches and the entire room took on a serene and peaceful quality. Harry felt his problems melt away, it felt good, even if it would only last for an hour or so.

* * *

Harry followed Rai down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were chatting merrily and smiling. "And as we discussed yesterday you will have the day off today and tomorrow to practice for quidditch."

"Thanks again for that Rai." Harry said as they descended the steps into the entrance hall.

"Its no trouble at all Harry. I do hope you do well in that match tomorrow. It will be the first quidditch match I've ever seen." Rai seemed excited.

"Don't worry," Harry said grinning, "It'll be very interesting." Harry left Rai's side and made his way over to the Gryffindor house table for breakfast. As he ate his eggs and bacon he looked around at the slowly populating Great Hall. Cho was nowhere to be seen as of yet but Harry was confident she would be there before long. Harry sat along the end of the table keeping a wary eye out for his two best friends.

As he finished up a slice of toast a smirking Nivek plopped down across from him. The rather haggard looking young man began to talk excitedly. "Hey Harry," he began, "You'll never guess what's happened." He bit his lip as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

"What is it Murdock?" Harry looked on puzzled.

"I told you to call me Nivek," he said exasperated, "But anyway some sixth years got into real trouble earlier this morning. Filch caught 'em." He looked around cautiously and whispered, "The news is all over the tower but it's just me who knows who it was. Your friends Ron and Hermione were caught running around on the seventh floor looking for something. Wouldn't tell Filch what it was but they've got detention together."

Harry suddenly felt very guilty about his actions earlier. His friends wouldn't be in trouble if he hadn't wanted to get away so badly. Nivek must have mistook his look of guilt for worry because he spoke again. "Don't worry," he said, "It's just you and me who knows it was them. Nobody else will now unless you want them to." Harry was confused at his statement.

"Why all the secrecy over my friends names? Does it really matter whether anybody knows?" Nivek just looked at him incredulously.

"Of course it matters Harry. I'd have thought that you of all people would know that information can be the most dangerous weapon if it is used correctly." Harry hadn't even thought of that possibility.

* * *

Harry sat once again in the Chamber of Solitude. Ever since he had retreated to the peaceful environment of his secluded room he had been pondering several things. He contemplated Nivek's words from breakfast and that next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. He considered that he would have to confront Ron at quidditch practice and what could be done to make Ron see his error without hurting their friendship. So many thoughts had been spinning through his head he could barely concentrate on one of the things he needed to do. His solution was to divide his thoughts and think about each one separately. Having a severely limited amount of time he did the only sensible thing, he created a doppleganger for each task.

Harry the original sat in an armchair pondering the most important matter; keeping his friendship with Ron and Hermione intact. Near by Number One sat at a desk doing research on several homework assignments. Across the room Number Two was carefully trying to find a way to ask Cho on a date to Hogsmeade without embarrassing all of him. And Number Three was in the library following up on Nivek's helpful information.

Three had taken about six blank books up to the library and was now copying several books that Harry might find useful. What was even better for this was that Albus Dumbldore himself had given Harry yearlong access to the restricted section. Any book Harry found interesting or helpful he could copy. This way he could keep all of the books instead of having to return the book if another student was in need of it.

Three was on his fourth trip of the day. He had copied six books including "Most Potente Potions", "The Art of The Unseen" (author Bline Deye), "The Gift of Tongues" (authors U. Babble and I. Jibber), and "Deciphering Delusions: A Guide to Analyzing Dreams" (author Nite Mayre). These and several other books, Harry thought, might come in useful.

Harry the original checked his watch and sighed. It was nearly time for quidditch practice. He hoped that his plan worked because in life there was no reset button. There were only five minutes left until the doppleganger spell ended and Three had just entered the chamber and was putting the newly copied tomes onto a rather large bookshelf.

All of the Harry's quietly and quickly moved to the center of the room. Harry the original stood in the direct center of the room with his copies at equal distances around him. As the final second of the spell ended each of the copies began to dissolve into colored smoke. One became a thick greenish cloud, Two melted into a orange mist, and Three disintegrated into a golden haze. The smoke began to swirl inward toward Harry in a colorful spiral and it continued until all of the smoke had absorbed into Harry's ears.

Harry quickly changed into his quidditch robes, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and began his ascent into one of his greatest challenges yet.

* * *

The day was warm and sunny. There was little wind and just a few fluffy white clouds drifted through the sky over the forbidden forest. It was a perfect day for flying. Normally everyone on the Gryffindor quidditch team would have been in good cheer. Two people, however, were not in the best of moods. Harry stood just out of sight of his teammates feeling at once nervous, frustrated, and exasperated; and by the look on his face Ron wasn't to cheery either. Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself for something he had hoped he would never have to do again.

He marched onto the quidditch pitch, head held high and feet steady. Harry quickly glanced around at his teammates. Ginny seemed very apprehensive, as if she knew that something very bad was about to happen. Ron's face was a storm cloud; Harry could see the fire flickering in his eyes. The others kept their distances, having heard that something was off between the two normally chummy boys.

As Harry reached the other team members Ron turned to them and clapped his hands, "I have something to discuss with Harry," he began, "I want the Chasers to practice formations and teamwork, Starting players against reservists. I want the Beaters to do control drills, take both bludgers and bat them from person to person, try not to let the bludgers get away from you. Get going, chop chop!" The Chasers and Beaters nodded in assent and took off to practice. Ron then turned to Harry.

"We need to talk." He said it with a very displeased expression.

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry responded, his face hardening. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry held up a hand to stop him. "Before you say anything I have to ask you a few questions." Ron closed his mouth reluctantly and nodded. "Do you have any idea what it is like to see your two best friends being very affectionate towards one another? Can you understand what it's like to be a third wheel?" Ron mumbled a no to both questions his face staying hard. Harry, however saw his friends eyes softening, if only a little. "Can you remember all of the times anyone has judged you because of your family's financial problems?" An affirmative nod. "Without even bothering to get acquainted with you first?" Ron's face was now becoming troubled.

Harry reached up and grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes. He slowly pulled the much taller boy down until the two were eye to eye. "Look me in the eye and tell me; Do you know what it's like to feel so utterly alone that it might be better to end it all? Can you say that you've ever felt like the entire world is resting on your shoulders and no one can even comprehend your burden? Think Ron. You remember the feeling you get when you have Hermione in your arms and you know you've found the right person? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I might feel that way about someone too?"

Harry released a very distraught Ronald Weasley from his iron grip and flexed his fingers which had started to numb from gripping so hard. "Now if you want to win the match tomorrow I need some practice." With that Harry walked over to the quidditch equipment chest and released the snitch. Within seconds he was chasing after it on his firebolt.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. There is quite a bit of Harry/Cho fluff coming in later chapters and you can rest assured that it will rot your teeth out. But before I get to that I have to get Harry through the next week, have him ask Cho to Hogsmeade, _and_ briefly explain the fighting styles that Harry is starting to favor. So don't hold your breath on that for about two chapters.

Vincent - "Do you and your uncle always argue this much?"

Kev - "It's a form of affection."

Phoenix - "I don't get it. Why do you fight if you don't really mean it."

Kev - "We're guys. Guys don't show affection openly with other guys with all of the homosexuality that is in the world today. We are both Heterosexual men who are related. All guys who are straight are terrified of the thought that someone might think they are gay. To get around this we show our affection by arguing playfully and making comments that might insult someone who isn't in on the joke."

Phoenix - "Oh! I get it now. My brother used to do that a lot too now that I think of it."

Vincent - "All guys do it. It's a fact of life."

Kev - "Ciao everyone!"


	12. Revalation Rhapsody

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine!

**A/N:** No matter how much time I have on my hands I always seem to be busy. This story is getting harder and harder to write. I've started a live journal to rant on things that irritate me. If anyone is interested in that you can find a link on my profile page. As Vincent and Phoenix are off doing other things I think I'll get straight through to the review replies....

??????? - "Now see here!"

Kev - "Not now! Can't you see I'm trying to write here?"

??????? - "I know what you're doing and that's what I'm here for."

Kev – (Turning around in frustration finding a group of disgruntled looking Harry Potter characters.) "Uh oh....."

Hermione - "We want bigger parts."

Ron - "All of us."

Kev – (Sighing in exasperation) "We agreed during negotiations that you would be in the story. We never specified how _much_ you were in the story."

Remus J. Lupin - "We all have a part in this story and we need to be shown. I'm barely even mentioned and you said yourself that I'm one of your favorite characters."

Kev – (Grunting in defeat) "Fine. What do you want?"

All (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Moody, and Remus) – "Let our thoughts be heard."

Kev - "Fine. But you know I'm uncomfortable with writing from more than two perspectives at once."

Dumbledore – "I think it is detestable the way I treat Harry in this..." (Stops abruptly) "Whoops. I seem to be yelling at the wrong author. Terribly sorry, carry on."

**Slimpun** – Thanks for the advice but I'm very fond of the way I've chosen to deal with Ron and Hermione. To use a Monty Python joke, they're getting better.

**Penname2004** – I know that the chapters could be longer and I wish I could make them longer and get them out faster as much as you do. However, I'd like to see you try working a night shift job, helping your elderly grandparents out around the house, putting up with your three year old cousin, AND worrying about the neighbor kid who always wants to play board games with you. This is the most "real life" I've ever experienced and it's kinda time consuming. So you're gonna have to wait just like everyone else.

**Exystence** – I have grown up knowing only what I was taught in school and what my mother let me find out. When I finally got out on my own I found that my family could have done more than they did to prepare me for the "real world". I hated that I had been left in the dark, much as Harry did during the beginning chapters of OotP. Information is one of the terms most difficult to define. It is more than just knowledge; Hermione has knowledge and she still doesn't have much more information than Harry does. Information is a combination of knowledge, opinion, and understanding. If you don't understand the knowledge that you are receiving or can't understand other's opinions on that knowledge, you're not going to get the most out of your information now are you?

**Fsl** – Please refer to the above response to **Penname2004's** question and the authors not at the end of chapter 11.

**ShibiChicken** – (Smiles devilishly) Wouldn't you like to know?

**Sugarnspice3729, Gurlsboy, Phoenix King, & El-permanente** – Thanks for your reviews.

Chapter Twelve: Revelations Rhapsody

It was well after dark and Rai Warren sat perched in the 'v' of a crossbar below the professors' box on the quidditch pitch. Gryffindor Team practice had ended long before dusk yet one Harry Potter zoomed around the pitch executing many dangerous moves and just flying. Rai watched as Harry preformed a dangerous move... What had they called it? A Wronski Feint? Yes, that was it. By the young man's movements he was nervous and apprehensive about something. Probably wondering if he had alienated his friend earlier. Rai knew that Harry was hoping he hadn't made a mistake by using a guilt tactic. He had used these underhanded tactics before and he had no reason to want to use them again. However, the boy needed his friends, and he couldn't have them bickering with him constantly over such a pointless thing as a girlfriend.

Rai had sat through the entire practice. It was a truly marvelous sight to see men high in the air with only a bit of wood and twigs holding them up. The elves had no need for such games. They preferred the amusements of old; jousting, arms tourneys, and the treetop race. The elves needn't fly to gain freedom from the ground. They were adept at bounding from limb to limb of the high Maningoth trees. True, each of these sports was intended to keep the populace in good health and battle trained. For the elves had many enemies. There were the Drow, the wicked offspring of Dark goddess Mil'echet, the undead legions of the Necropolis, and the power hungry machinists from the ancient cities just to name a few.

Harry seemed to become weary, landed, and began to head in the general direction of the broom shed. Rai thought that maybe, just maybe, he had something that would cheer the young man up.

* * *

Harry was slowly heading out of the quidditch pitch. Even though he was becoming tired he was reluctant to leave. The moon was waxing slowly over the horizon drinking all of the color from the landscape. He stopped for a moment to look at the great plaque that hung at all times over the entrance to the pitch. The old copper plaque had been left forgotten as men left the use of Latin, favoring Saxon and then Old and Modern English. It's message forgotten and now incomprehensible. 'Otium Aequalitas Aequitas'. For some reason when Harry read that inscription, even though he hadn't a clue as to what it stood for, he felt at ease, or as much as one could in these dark times.

After pondering the meaning of the ancient inscription he resumed his trek toward the broom shed to stow his Firebolt away. As he came closer to the huddled outline of the small shack where the students and school alike stored their broomsticks he noticed a person leaning against the wall. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered _lumos_ under his breath. The small light shone on the broadly smiling face of Professor Warren. "Oh..." Harry said. "Professor. What brings you out this late."

"I've been watching your team practice and thought you looked rather down." Harry felt him watching as he put his Firebolt away. "I think that maybe I have something that might cheer you up a little."

"I'm fine Professor, really." Harry knew all too well he couldn't hide much from his friend but he was too much a creature of habit not to try.

"Harry my friend," Rai began, "your slipping back into old habits again. After classes are over I'm Rai and I know your not quite as fine as you seem."

Sighing, Harry gave up and told Rai just what was bothering him. "I see," the Elf said. "I think that what I'm going to show you was a good idea indeed." The two entered the castle walking in a comfortable silence. The trip to Rai's quarters wasn't a long one and when they arrived they found the Princess portrait snoozing lightly. "Sorry to wake you Elizabeth," Rai apologized after rousing her, "But I need into my quarters."

"Quite alright Rai." Princess Elizabeth turned to Harry and smiled. "So this is the great Harry Potter I've heard so much about?"

"Yes he is. Pine Grove" Rai smiled merrily.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." He blushed as she giggled and the portrait swung open. He could have swore she heard her saying he was handsome. Rai moved to one side of the apartment and found a small wooden box.

"I thought this was lost to me when I found myself in this world. One day I was meditating on some of my happier memories. When I came to the day that this was given to me I felt something warm in my palm. I awoke from my meditation immediately to find I had somehow summoned it." He opened the box and revealed a light. It didn't seem to be radiating out from something, it just seemed to be there.

"This is the Iubar Intellectus, The Light of Understanding. It can be very dangerous if not used correctly. I daresay it would be very harmful to your friend Hermione. She is so desperate to be accepted into wizard society she yearns for knowledge that will help her do so." Rai closed the box and looked Harry in the eyes. "Only those who pose serious questions to the light may wield it and come away unharmed. To use it for self gain or anything other than to understand something completely will result in either severe physical damage or madness." His face was grave, "Do you understand Harry?"

Harry tried his hardest not to be afraid. He knew by the look on Rai's face as well as his tone of voice that he was very serious. He would have been tempted to use the light to understand his friends, but he knew that there were a few questions more important than those, and he sought understanding of them. He nodded slowly and Rai opened the box again. Harry instinctively knew what to do. He reached into the box with his right hand and the room was immediately engulfed in a blindingly brilliant light.

And he understood.

* * *

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, slumped on one of the couches in front of the fire. It was late and the only movement was the wavering of the fire accompanied by a low crackle and an occasional pop. He sighed as he basked in the radiating heat. His eyes closed, he could see the orange light dancing across his eyelids. Opening his eyes he Ron sighed again. He had promised Hermione that he would talk to Harry that afternoon at quidditch practice. Harry, however, ended up doing all of the talking.

Ron rubbed his eyes in frustration. Nothing had gone right since that stupid day. He and Hermione had just finished their prefect duties and had been heading to the Great Hall for lunch with Harry. Harry had been training with the Defense professor. They were halfway down the stairs leading to the entrance hall when they saw Harry being pulled around a corner in the direction of the dungeons. Naturally Ron had assumed the worst. Thus they had gone hurrying after him and his unknown assailant. The two followed the echoing footsteps of their friend and found them leading to the Hogwarts kitchens. Confused they walked in on something that had shocked them.

They had been so stunned that they watched as both Cho and Harry bolted from the room, Cho blushing to rival a Weasley and Harry looking very angry. Later, Ron now admitted, he had been all to eager to jump to the worst conclusions, take sides (Hermione's side of course), and planning a speech on Harry being more careful of people getting too close to him. Ron hadn't thought things through.

Now, Ron was determined to think. He had gone his whole life without really thinking about anything but quidditch, food, and Hermione. He thought back, ash hard as he could about the last five years. Things came rushing back to him. Meeting Harry and Hermione on the train, the fight with the troll, the Sorcerer's stone and Professor Quirrel. His father's flying Ford Anglia came to mind, followed by Gilderoy Lockheart, and the Chamber of Secrets. Next were the Dementors, the Marauders map, and Sirius Black. Then the Triwizard Tournament came rushing back, the Wold Cup incident, Victor Krum, the fake Mad-Eye, and poor old Cedric.

Finally, he remembered the articles in the Prophet proclaiming Harry stark raving nutters. He remembered hearing about the dementor attack in Little Winging. He could recall how moody and angry Harry was during all of last year. He imagined what it must have felt like, not knowing anything about what was happening outside of the muggle world. Seeing the closest thing Harry had to family being confined to a place he hated and forced to stay safe. That fat cow Umbrige and her stupid rules. Occlumency lessons with that greasy git Snape. And worst of all, seeing Sirius fall through the veil. Ron hadn't seen it himself, but he could just imagine.

Ron felt something wet slide down his face. Reaching up he wiped away a lone tear. He realized now how horrible he was being to Harry, not thinking about what he thought was important, not hearing his side of the story. Harry must have known full well that his two best friends would jump to conclusions, for they had only seen him during classes and sometimes at meals. The noise of the portrait swinging open to admit someone broke Ron's revere. He looked up to see Hermione walking in, her arms filled with books and a forgotten quill tucked behind her ear.

She spotted Ron and worked her way over to him. She dropped her books on a side table and placed the quill on top of them. She looked at the expression on his face and asked, "What's wrong? Did things not go well with Harry?" Ron merely opened his arms, beckoning her to come to him. She slid over to lay in his arms and he closed them snugly around her. They sat in silence for a while Ron thinking even more and Hermione slightly confused. After a moment she asked again, "What's wrong?"

"You know that feeling that you get when we sit like this together?" Ron asked her in return.

"Yeah," she said dreamily.

"Do you remember what it felt like to watch someone sit like this and wish you had someone to snuggle with too?" he asked.

"Yes. It felt so lonely. Why are you asking me these questions? What about Harry?" Hermione was clearly getting frustrated.

"I don't think we're being very fair to Harry," Ron said quietly, "or Cho for that matter."

Hermione turned to face him, more puzzled than ever. "What do you mean? Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes Hermione," Ron whispered, "For the first time in my adult life, I really and truly know what I'm saying." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him waiting for an explanation. He grimaced, "I don't really know how to explain it. Harry said some things at practice earlier that got me to thinking." Ron looked at Hermione seriously. "It got me thinking that I don't think enough. I rush into things head first, even more than Harry does, and that some of the things I've believed in for the longest time are wrong or changing."

Hermione stared at him in a moment of hushed silence. She opened her mouth to speak but Ron placed a finger over her lips to stop her. "I know exactly what you're going to say. The next sentence out of your mouth was going to start with 'I think', and that is your problem. You think too much and I hardly think at all." He smiled ruefully, "What a pair we are." Ron reached down and took her hand.

"What do we really know about Cho anyway? This time, Hermione, use your heart instead of your brain. Have we even asked Harry about how he feels about this?"

For once, Hermione was at a complete loss for words.

**A/N:** Anyone who owns a PS2 and a tv can figure out what happened to me this past month. Really sorry for the delay and everything but when you are a gamer and you get a new game, you tend to get gameritis.

Vincent – "Yeah and let me tell you he bought a lot of games in the last month or so."

Phoenix -"That last one was sooo cool though. Who knew rocket launchers could be so much fun?"

Kev - "I told you it was fun."

Kev & Vincent - "Women."


	13. Strange Sonata

**Disclaimer:** Recognize it from the books? Then it ain't mine. Never heard of it before? Probably came from my deranged mind.

**A/N: **Its been a while but here's another chapter for your enjoyment.

Vincent - "Took you long enough."

Kev - "Sorry. I just happened to be working and getting ready for the holidays."

Phoenix - "I can't wait for Christmas!" (Starts humming "Jingle Bells")

Vincent - "But Thanksgiving isjust barely over yet!"

Phoenix - "So?"

Kev - "Oh well..."

**Exystence** - Trust me, you can't "grow out" of gameritis. It's a chronic illness. Just when you think you've mastered your urge to game, it comes back with new strength. Even after extensive therapy and excessive abstinence, all I got was withdraw. The best thing to do is to play occasionally for one or two hours a day and just get on with the rest of your life. Just accept it and move on.

**ShibiChicken** – You should just be glad I'll never write slash fiction.

Chapter Thirteen: Strange Sonata

Frost covered the ground and the air was crisp. Harry thanked Merlin that he had worn thermal underwear because he would have frozen hours ago if he hadn't. The quidditch match had been going for about three and a half hours and neither Harry or Draco had seen the snitch. The chasers were getting tired and the beaters were almost exhausted. The commentator, Seamus Finnigan, seemed board out of his mind, only speaking to acknowledge a goal. The snitch had yet to be seen. Even more frustrating was that Malfoy had been tailing him for the entire time. The wanker couldn't even be original about it either. He just floated there sneering as though he had thought of something morbidly funny.

Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. As he did so he saw a glint of gold. He was about to start flying after it when he realized something startling. He had seen the snitch with his eyes closed. That was impossible. It was totally – wait. Harry's brow creased in thought. He knew he had read about something somewhere, but what? He continued to wrack his brain for the hidden information. He didn't see the maniacal grin that spread across Draco Malfoy's face at that moment. Carefully the prince of Slytherin inched up behind the distracted Gryffindor seeker. No matter how he tried Harry just couldn't recall the rogue fact back to him. He once again closed his eyes in frustration.

Harry opened his eyes and instinctively rolled out of the way as he saw Draco lunge at him. Malfoy lost his balance and began to topple off of his broomstick. He was just fast enough to catch his broom by crossing his ankles. His hands flew back and forth swiping for anything to steady himself as his robes fell over his head. Immediately the stadium flew into hysterics. "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls," came the voice of Harry's dorm mate with renewed vigor, "Do we have a treat for you tonight. Featuring Draco Malfoy and his stunning yellow undies." Impossible as it may have seemed even the bludgers had stopped pelting around and were shaking as though with mirth.

While the sight was quite amusing Harry was more amazed by the fact that he had seen Malfoy coming from behind him while his eyes were closed. And it finally hit him. True-Sight. Harry finally recalled it from one of Trelawny's classes. The old bat hadn't been a complete fraud after all. Completely ignoring Malfoy's predicament, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on that tiny golden ball known as the snitch. Instantly he found himself looking at an overhead map of the stadium. Small icons that were the other players and balls were flying to and fro across the mini map. He located the snitch and watched as it bobbed and weaved across the field.

Harry opened his eyes and searched off to his left. There, just above the Slytherin keeper's left shoulder was the snitch. Harry also noticed that Malfoy had finally righted himself and was heading right toward him, with a cold fury on his face. Harry took off in the opposite direction of both the snitch and the ferret-boy. He just barely heard Seamus yell "There goes Potter, has he seen the snitch?" Harry hurtled through the most dangerous zones of play looping and twisting as both Crabbe and Goyle aimed bludgers in his direction. Closing his eyes every now and then to find both the snitch and Malfoy, he noticed that he was getting closer to the snitch and farther away from Malfoy.

"What is Potter doing?" was the next question out of Seamus' mouth. After deftly avoiding two more bludgers and startling all of the Slytherin chasers Harry took one more look at his mental map and then sped straight at the commentator's box. He was pushing his Firebolt at full speed. Just as he reached the small set of stands that held most of the teachers he swiped out, his hand passing mere inches from Seamus' nose, neatly grabbing the snitch. It seemed to happen in slow motion and as soon as the snitch was in his grasp, Harry pulled up, the silver wings fluttering between his fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have just been the witness of one of the most spectacular catches in my history at Hogwarts, and in the process I may have wet myself."

"Seamus!" McGonagall's voice rang out as light laughter came from three quarters of the stadium, the Slytherins groaning at another defeat.

"_Any_way, Gryffindor has won the match 390-210." Seamus commented. "Now I should probably go change for our victory party before I start to smell."

"Honestly," Professor McGonagall muttered just loud enough for the stadium to hear, "Just as bad as Lee."

* * *

Back in the common room later that night everyone was cheering and reveling over the victory. Several people thumped Harry on the back rewarding him for a job well done. Seamus had even been to talk to him (wearing clean robes of course), "Scared me to bloody death mate, but I loved every minute of it." he said, shaking Harry's hand. Dean Thomas, the team's one reserve chaser, complimented him on his catch, "Bloody brilliant catch mate, and not a moment too soon. My arms were falling to sleep out there." 

Soon enough the common room began to empty out and Harry was loath to give up his seat in front of the fire. Before he could start arguing with himself about the pros and cons of sleeping in the common room he found two shadows coming over him. These two shadows were connected to Ron and Hermione. Harry was about to rise and leave when Hermione said, "Wait," seeing Harry still intent on rising she added, "Please?" Harry looked skeptical but relaxed back into his chair. The two looked at one another for a moment and then Ron spoke up.

"We wanted to apologize," he began, "for everything. We didn't think clearly and never thought to talk to you about this, and we're sorry."

"I'm especially ashamed of myself," Hermione piped, "I should have known better than to jump to conclusions. We apologize."

"If you don't want us to hang around anymore, we understand," Ron explained.

"But we hope that you can forgive us even if it takes all year." Hermione hung her head for a moment, then added, "And if you do we'd like to have Cho hang around with us a little more so we can get to know her." Then both of them fell silent, waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry took a long breath and sighed. He was silent for a few moments and just as Ron and Hermione were about to leave, spoke. "You two are forgiven for now," his friends looked immensely relieved, "But your not off the hook yet. You have some major making up to do." Harry stood up and gave his two best friends of five and a half years a group hug and said, "Now lets get some rest. We've got classes tomorrow."

* * *

Harry slumped tiredly in the corner of the rather large classroom he and Rai had been using for training. It had recently started snowing and after two days the ground had frozen enough that the white fluff had started piling high. Harry let his longsword fall to the floor with a loud clang. He and Rai had been training for two and a half hours and Harry needed a brake. "Ten minutes," Rai called with a broad grin on his face. Harry could only nod in response, grateful for the long rest. Usually he would only have five minutes. "Your getting much better with your sword technique," the elf said, sitting next to Harry both breathing heavily, "and I've seen you favoring that shortspear lately. So I think it's time to start working on duel-weapon techniques." 

Harry groaned. "Would you like to kill me now or later?"

"Don't give me that," Rai chuckled, "You love every minute of it."

Harry thought about it and said, "Yeah, you're right," and grinned broadly. He checked his watch and groaned again. "Ten minutes are up." He rose and moved out into the center of the room. They had chosen this room because it was out of the way. Located in the west side on the fifth floor. There weren't any classrooms in this area and all of the dormitories were either above or below this floor, or so Rai had assured Harry. There was little chance of being interrupted.

"Hey Harry! Catch!" Harry spun and caught the shortspear in his right hand. Rai was standing next to the case putting the swords away. "First we spar with these," he said holding up his own shortspear, "and then we start getting you used to duel-weapon fighting." Then without warning Rai lunged at Harry with almost inhuman speed.

The head of Rai's spear came down at Harry's head angling down and right toward the side of his head. Harry heaved up on his own spear grabbing the handle in one hand and just behind the blade with another. Rai's spearhead crashed with the stout pole of Harry's weapon. Rai jumped back and began another assault. Harry grabbed the center of the spear with his wand hand and began to twirl the spear like a baton, batting away Rai's attacks. Trying another charge Rai was once more repelled by Harry's quick parrying. Harry flashed into action instantly, He held the base of the blade in his hand and the length of the handle parallel with his right arm, he sliced and slashed pushing Rai toward the east wall.

Rai suddenly jumped, back-flipping and bounding off the wall with his toes, coming down with his spear once more. Turing his right arm up Harry blocked the stroke and shoved the length of the pole towards Rai's stomach, forcing him away. Harry gave his spear a spin around his arm grabbing the handle once more. Harry lunged sending a series of light thrusts in the defense professor's direction. Rai managed to block most of the thrusts but barely dodged one that came close to his right ear, taking a few strands of his golden hair with it. Harry pulled back quickly going into a defensive stance anticipating a series of attacks. To his surprise Rai held his hand out palm forward and muttered something under his breath. A bolt of red magic arced toward Harry with Rai just behind it.

Harry planted his spearhead into one of the cracks in the flagstone floor, holding the handle tightly and muttered a spell of his own. A force shield erupted from Harry's clenched fists, deflecting the mild stunner and flinging Rai backwards. Rai performed a perfect front flip and landed on his feet near the west wall. He charged again but Harry was ready. Both teacher and student were in the air. Rai's spear arched downward and Harry's upward at an angle. A clash of metal and the two spears flung to opposite sides of the room, landing with a clatter. Harry was on his knees gasping for air and massaging his wrists. Rai was leaning back on his heels gasping and flexing his hands.

"That," Rai gasped, "was excellent. Keep... that up and you'll...." he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "surpass even me by... the end of the year." Harry was too out of breath to answer but grinned all the same. Harry crawled over to one of the walls and slumped against it once more. His white muscle shirt was soaked in sweat, he was sweltering from all of the exertion and could see the heat rising from his chest and arms. His glasses had slipped to almost the tip of his nose and his hair was matted against his forehead. The cold stone felt very good against his back.

Rai moved himself into position to meditate and looked at Harry. "Training's over for today," he said breathing more evenly now. He was wearing the same training uniform as Harry and he was no better off. "Go ahead and get some rest," he glanced toward the door, "Oh, and Ms. Chang," he smiled, "I hope you enjoyed the show." Harry heard a small uneasy squeak as the door opened to reveal Cho Chang. She was blushing, obviously embarrassed about being caught spying.

"Sorry about that Professor," She said nervously stepping into the room, "I heard something as I was walking past and couldn't help myself."

Rai waved her apology away, "That's quite all right Ms. Chang. I don't mind having an audience. But I would like to know why you were in a corridor that is as far away from anywhere you could possibly be going." At this Cho blushed again. Harry didn't really understand what was going on, but he was really too tired to care anyway, so he ignored it.

Harry reluctantly stood and made his way toward the door. He was breathing more evenly now, but he was still weak from the workout. He stopped next to Cho. "Was there something you needed to talk about?"

"Um.." she hesitated, "yes. But it can wait."

"All right. We can meet in the kitchens for lunch tomorrow. OK?" Harry asked. She nodded and he smiled, "Great. See you then. I need some sleep." Harry then headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower for a quick shower. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	14. Silence Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Harry and his world belongs to J.K.R, the chant belongs to Monty Python, and everything else is mine.

Chapter Fourteen: Silence Lullaby

The next day found Harry standing in his Beginners Healing class. He and Ron had partnered up and were working together cataloging potion bottles in Madam Pomfrey's Medicine cabinet. They had to sort all of the bottles and separate the empty ones from the full. They were halfway done and they had gotten to talking as they usually did. "I still want to know where you went for all of that time you were mad at us," Ron said, placing a mark in the column labeled 'empty'.

"I bet you would," Harry smiled, "But I have to have a few secrets." He winked, causing his best friend to groan. "So how are you and Hermione doing? You asked her to Hogsmead this weekend yet?"

Ron cracked a grin at that, "I asked her last night while you were training. It's a date." He turned to Harry, who was holding up a bottle of 'Skele-grow'. He gagged, pointing at it earning a chuckle from Ron. "You gonna ask someone?"

"I've been thinking about it. I'm just trying to figure it out how to ask her without embarrassing myself." He picked up a pepper-up potion that had been misplaced and moved it to its proper position. "How did you ever get up enough courage to ask Hermione in the first place?" Harry asked, curious.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." Ron scratched a few numbers onto some spare parchment as he spoke, "Me mum had insisted that Hermione make regular visits to the Burrow, you know, to make sure she was still alive. She always stuck to Ginny like glue when she came over. Sure she would talk to me and – hold on – how many bottles of dreamless sleep potion were empty again?"

"Five," Harry answered.

"Thanks." he continued scratching away at his numbers and began talking again, "Like I was saying, she would talk to me when she visited but she spent most of her time with Ginny. It was driving me crazy." He paused again as he counted something off on his fingers he marked a few numbers on the official tally sheet and resumed. "I had even tried the twin's extend-able ears, but mum caught me and took them from me. All I could ever catch were a few snatches of their conversations. Things about 'Did you try this?' or 'Do you think this will work?' I couldn't stand it." The class ended and the two cleaned up while Ron continued.

"Then on the train here, we got into an argument about something stupid, I can't remember what. We were having one of our typical rows when we got back to the compartment. Ginny and Luna left in a hurry, I'm surprised that you and Neville slept through our fight. After a few minutes she finally said that I was blind and stupid just like always. I cracked and yelled something like 'Well it doesn't take a genius to see that I love you.' or something like that and the next thing I knew, we were kissing."

Harry was now shaking his head at Ron. "Only you two could have done it that way."

"At least I told her." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, "Say, who won that bet anyway?"

"Seamus did." Harry told him.

"Dang," he snapped his fingers, "D'ya think I could get my two knuts back from him?"

"Not on you life Ron. He bragged for an hour strait, or so Dean tells me."

"Well I'm meeting Hermione for lunch, wanna come?" Ron waited for an answer.

"No thanks," Harry declined, "I'm meeting someone else. Sorry."

"No problem mate," Ron smiled, "Just don't be late for Apparation this afternoon alright?"

"See you then Ron." The redhead waved and moved off toward the Great Hall. Harry started down a small set of stairs leading to the lower levels. He was thoughtful as he moved towards the kitchens. He wondered what Cho wanted to talk about and how he was going to ask her to Hogsmead. He cleared his mind as he came to the painting of the fruit, the entrance to the kitchens.

He opened the door and stepped inside to see Cho sitting at one of the tables, a tray of food ready for them. He waved at Cho and she waved back rather nervously. Harry sat down and took a look at what she had ordered for them. Egg salad sandwiches and pumpkin juice; he smiled. He looked up at her and said, "I'm here. Now what did you want to talk about."

"Well," she hesitated, not sure of what to say, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I got you in trouble with your friends and thank you for returning my school bag and," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for kissing you." She closed her eyes, as if expecting him to explode on her or just leave.

He smiled, "I'm not."

She looked up, surprised at either that he was still there, or how calm he was, or both, he couldn't tell. "Not what?"

"Not sorry." She stared, as though not daring to hope she wasn't just hearing things. "About the kiss," he added to reassure her.

"Really?" she asked, seemingly shocked.

"Yes," Harry took a bit of his sandwich and a sip of his pumpkin juice before speaking again. He looked back at her and smiled, "I was kinda hoping that," he began with more confidence than he really felt, "maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend, if your not too busy." He took another bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly to give her some time to clear her head and think clearly.

She gaped at him, as if not really comprehending what he had said. It took a few moments but understanding finally shown in her bright blue eyes. "She stammered for a few moments before finally shouting, "Yes, of course!" and hugging him. Harry lifted his hands, quite unsure of what to do with them. Should he place them around her, or just place them on her shoulders? He hovered in indecision for a moment before deciding on the small of her back as a nominally safe area and hugged her back. He didn't pull her deeper, for fear she would take it the wrong way.

"And this time," he whispered in her ear, "It's just you and me for the entire day." Cho pulled back, her eyes shining. He smiled his answer to her unasked question and she gave him another hug. It wasn't until he could feel her breath on the side of his neck that he realized just how close they really were and suddenly his heart went into overdrive. Now both his emotions and his hormones were flaring and he was struggling to keep hold of his gentlemanly manner.

Boy-who-lived or not, he was still a teenager, and male at that. His senses seemed to heighten. Harry thought her hair smelled faintly of vanilla, and her breath was sending waves of goosebumps down his spine. He felt her arms keenly across his back and was painfully aware of how close their bodies were. She pulled back once more looking deeply into his eyes. Harry noted that he hadn't ever seen them sparkle as much as they did now.

Suddenly they both pulled back, keenly aware of the situation. Harry began to stand and speak, to leave, but before he could even start his sentence he felt a hot breath on his own lips. He gulped. Cho had stood with him and they were now so close that he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. _Yes,_ he thought, _she would be uncertain, but, _he noted, _she also looks – hopeful._

Harry didn't know how long they had been standing there when the bell rang to signal the return to classes. Harry made to leave but found that ha hand had wound it's way into his own. He looked over at Cho, who smiled, "We're both going to Magical Tracking next aren't we?" He nodded, "Then why not walk together?" Harry nodded again and smiled. The two moved off, hand in hand.

* * *

Harry sat once again in his Chamber of Solitude. Two dopplegangers were sitting with him. There was a book opened to a page with strange symbols on it and several bowels of black paint and several bamboo and horsetail brushes laying close by. Harry had been doing research. He had found that his dopplegangers were always the same each time he created them, holding memories not only of his life but of the last time it had been summoned, and so he had named them. He had named the first James, the second, Sirius, and the third, Remus.

Harry had also learned that as he continued to create and renew his dopplegangers, they were able to remain for longer and longer periods of time. The more he practiced and preformed the spell, the less energy it took from him. And so he Harry had continually left one of his dopplegangers here in the chamber to research, study, and practice. Everything that the doppleganger learns, the original learns upon reincorporation, and so too do the rest. And so he learned.

Harry had also found that his dopplegangers had taken on specific personalities, somewhat a mix of himself and their namesakes. James was a bit of a joker but still as smart as Harry, his areas of expertise being quidditch, transfiguration, and defense. Sirius was very headstrong but excelled in most social situations and was versed in charms, potions, and had some smattering of the dark arts. Remus was quiet and studious, much like Moony himself, and he was very handy to have around when it came to herbology, magical creatures, and history of both wizarding and muggle variety.

Now, James and Sirius were carefully painting the strange symbols from the book onto Harry's body. Remus sat reading a temporary copy of the book, often checking the accuracy of the painting and flipping pages for more information. "Harry," he said, his voice soft and wise, "are we sure this is going to work?"

"Won't know unless we try, will we?" came the higher lilting voice of James.

"Yes we are sure Remus. Why do I have to keep telling us that? I thought I convinced us before I summoned us." Harry answered Remus' question properly.

"Remus is right to be cautious. Shaman magic came before wands or spells, when the magic was new and unstable. But we have done the work and used some stabilizing charms to keep the magic balanced. We are safe, and we are both many and one. We can handle ourselves." Sirius' gruff low voice cut in.

James and Sirius finished putting on the last of the symbols and stepped back, vanishing their materials. They had made sure that all of the symbols would be in places that would be covered most of the time. "Are the symbols correct?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "Are we ready?" They all nodded as one. "Then let us begin."

They all moved into their positions inside a magic circle, which was shaped like a hexagon, six sides. The circle was divided into seven parts. There was a small circle in the center which was inscribed with a pentagram. Six lines reached out to each of the six corners of the hexagon creating six areas. Each of these areas had an elaborate design that included the symbols for six elements. Three protective, three destructive. Each of the elements would give him some kind of power, either protective or destructive. Each of the elements had opposites, the design placing them in opposing positions.

Earth opposite Air, Water opposite Fire, Light opposite Dark.

Earth: To create solid barriers that would shut out attacks or encase the skin in flexible armor.  
Air: To use the wind and its forces to rebound projectiles and toss enemies or obstacles.  
Water: For ease of movement and swiftness of thought.  
Fire: For strength and burning power, increasing the force of physical and magical attacks.  
Light: That brightens the night, protecting the mind and body from toxins, magical and mundane.  
Dark: That shrouds it's secrets in the shadows, keeping all but those permitted away.

Harry stood directly in the center of the pentagram, his body lax and his eyes closed. The three others stood at equal points, forming a triangle. At some prearranged signal they began to chant in unison. It started low and became louder as time progressed. As the chanting reached it's pinnacle the chant was audible. _Pieisu domines Donna ae es requiem_. At first only the four boys raised their voices in unison, but then a low murmur could be heard. The murmur grew as the chant continued, soon it became part of the chant as fifty low voices spoke rhythmically with that of the four boys.

A wind swept through the chamber, though that should have been impossible, stirring the hair of the four. As the chant slowed and lowered the voices pealed away and James, Sirius, and Remus began turning to mist, gold, silver, and copper. Harry spoke the last words of the ritual as the mists began to swirl towards him. "_Aredechk maramex teaunmus. Dreateg neouvey aqeth. Kommegraa eraneea!_"

The mist were swirling violently in the winds now, the cyclone draining the lines from the chamber floor. One by one the elemental symbols flashed with multi-hued light as they vanished. As the winds licked at the edge of the small pentagram the mists began to turn a dull red color that almost looked like blood. A tendril of the mist detached from the swirling winds and struck Harry dead on his scar. Little by little the mists drained from the air around him into his body. As it did he could feel himself loosing consciousness. As the world blackened around him he thought of his four-poster in Gryffindor tower and found himself seemingly poured into the softness of his bed. And the world was lost to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is a little something to tide you over until I can get to Hogsmead weekend. I think I did well on the fluff, but if I didn't you guys will let me know, I'm sure. And no one will ever figure out how I would have pronounced the last words in the chant, so use your imagination. 


End file.
